Star Crystalz
by MizzDL
Summary: It has a little bit of this and little bit of that. It getz a little interesting after a while so R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Title: The Silver Crystalz 

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**Alright here iz a prologue on this story that has been on my mind for a coo minute, if it gets enough feedback I'll keep it coming, if I don't… I'll let it rest. The other stories have been put on hold, because I have bad case of writerz block at the moment, but give me some time and I'll have them back up in running but in the mean time, here iz my new story… **

The Silver Crystalz 

Prologue

A book had finally been translated and put into a language that finally all could understand. It was then named The Book of Stars, it was a book that held answers and it began like this…

'_Looking at the stars they would appear beautiful and not capable of any destruction what's so ever. They sat in their rightful place every night, but by the human eye you could never tell that the stars of the galaxy were reborn every minute. They didn't burn out like fairy tails, however they blew up into a million pieces that went out and found a place and became a star of their own adding to the dark blanket of our sky. _

_Our story begins one night when a star died; it did not shatter into a million pieces. Instead it only shattered into 5 distinctive stars; their colors were silver, blue, red, green and orange. The Silver Star sat in the middle of these 4 other stars. As time passed it was just those 5 distinctive stars, they never blew up as they should have but seemed to shine brighter._

_Unexpectedly after many year another star blew up that was not apart of the distinctive five; one of the fragment landed next to the silver star, the fragment turned into a brilliant gold star. The gold star seemed to trigger something; the blue, red, green and orange star split into perfect halves around the gold and silver star. Thiswas the first stage in creating the keys to keeping the peace of the universe.'_

On Earth

2 special cats with crescent moon on their foreheads were sitting on a roof watching the night sky. They both were watching in astonishment as stars raced across the sky like shooting stars.

"Finally the stars have made it to Earth," said the white cat, Artemis.

"Yeah it's about time, we've been looking at the stars every night and waiting for those in specific for the last 20 years," said the black cat, Luna.

"Which mean it's going to be hard to train them and teach them how to control the star crystals," said Artemis.

"Probably not I have seen the golden crystal holder this morning," said Luna.

"What is he like?" said Artemis.

"He's a very smart 15 year old if I do say so myself," said Luna

"Hopefully the girl's are having just as much progress as that one young man," said Artemis.

"Yeah me to… Now we have to wait a few more years before we are able to let them search for the crystals," said Luna.

"Yes 6 years to be exact," said Artemis.

"How do you know?" said Luna.

"That's what the Book of Stars says, _the star crystal holders are to be 21 before they are able to control their true powers of the crystals. They have powers now but with the stars crystals they will have an unattainable amount of power_," said Artemis his eyes glowing as the sun began to rise and the stars began to fade.

"As long as no one finds them first," said Luna.

"I believe the crystals will know how to handle themselves," said Artemis.

"Sometimes I think you now way more than what you like to let on," said Luna.

She looked over at her partner, whose hair had grown straight and longer, with eyes more penetrating.

"You need to give me just a little credit to know what our mission is," said Artemis.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Luna, as her figure began to change.

As the sun rose high into the sky, the cats were nowhere to be found. They had disappeared from their perch on top of the roof.

* * *

**Hmmm a nice smooth _magical_ beginning if I do say so myself. It'll speed up eventually give it some time. Thiz story comes from an idea that I had with The Dance Contest, which is no longer posted, so I hope you like it. I need some good feedback, NO FLAMEZ.**

**Mizz DL waz here ya know**


	2. Silk to the Touch

Title: The Star Crystalz 

**Chapter 1-Silk to the Touch**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing, or vehicles in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**General Information:**

_**Setting: Los Angeles, California**_

_**Serena, Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina**_

_**21 years old**_

_**Darien, Jared, Nick, Zachary and Michael **_

_**21 years old or 22 years old (Michael and Nick)**_

Hey every one! I hope you are enjoying thiz story. For all those of you who didn't understand the prologue it was mainly giving a history on some enchanting stars that are crystals. They belong to ten special people, but first they have to learn to harness the powers they already have. That's all I can tell you for now so let it begin...

The Star Crystalz

Chapter 1

_-6 Years later-_

A black Honda Suzuki motorcycle speeded down the road, the figure on it wore nothing except black leather. The motorcyclist weaved through traffic at almost neck breaking speed. The motorcycle came to an articulate stop in front of a private dance club called Silk to the Touch.

Getting off of the motorcycle, the driver walked up to the door where a big security guard stood. The driver wore leather pants that outlined her figure and a jacket that was unzipped at the top showing the black of her tank top.

"Ma'am you can't go in," said the guard. "This is a private organization."

"Craig if you don't move I'm going to have to tell my dad to fire you," came the low sultry voice as the motorcyclist flipped up the visor to the helmet to reveal piercing blue eyes.

"Rena! My bad, go on in girl, didn't quite recognize you for a minute," said Craig recognizing the club owners' daughter.

Serena removed the helmet from her head to reveal golden hair that flowed just a bit above her waist in perfect waves. The front was layered and slightly brushed her shoulders to frame her flawless face.

"When your shift is over bring that up to my office," said Serena with a smile.

"No problem," he said taking the helmet from her.

Craig opened the doors for her and she walked into her fathers' establishment. Once in the dark club, with bumping music she went straight for office without being noticed by any of the regulars in the club.

She was 21 years old and partially owned a club in downtown Los Angeles thanks to her father. Silk to the Touch was one of the many businesses that her father owned, and when he left out of town she was the one in charge. Even though her father put her on to the business, this was not something she wanted to do for her life.

She turned on the light and looked around her spotless office. It was a simple office with a red wood desk and a comfortable chair; there was a black leather couch that sat against a wall with a glass table stationed in front of the couch. Her desk had papers neatly stacked in the corner.

Walking to a closet in the far side of the room she opened it. The owners and workers of the club by dress code always wore silk; Serena loved the concept of the idea especially since the club was named Silk to the Touch.

She went to take a shower in the bathroom on the other side of the office. Every night was a different color of silk and tonight was navy blue. She put on an outfit of a navy blue silk skirt that flared at the bottom and came to the ankles, with a navy blue top that tied around the neck baring her back. She then put on some silver opened toe shoes. After putting on some silver earrings, bracelet, and necklace with a silver diamond studded 'S' pendent.

She looked into the mirror and pulled her hair into a stylish twist that had tendrils everywhere making it look almost messy but stylishly cute at the same time. She looked in the full-length mirror to make sure she looked all right and then left the office.

She walked to the stairs and descended them slowly looking at the crowd. Dancers moved closely together to the beat of Ciara and Ludacris's "OH!"

The club was dark but it was different colors flashing. Making it to the bottom of the stairs a guy took her hand and spun her out onto the dance floor. Standing in front of her was a tall young man with waist length white hair; he wore a matching set of black shirt and pants.

"Artemis you have got to stop surprising me like that," said Serena with a smile.

"But mama'cita you are always ready to dance no matter where you stand," said Artemis.

"Of course… you taught me that," she said.

He pulled her close as they began dancing together. They moved closer together sensually moving together to the music. Artemis put his head down and placed a kiss to a spot closest to her ear.

"Are you coming to the studio tomorrow to dance?" he asked in a low tone.

"I guess," she sighed. "But are me and my girls need to go over something new."

"Yeah of course, it'll be worth it I swear," said Artemis.

By the tone of his voice she knew that he was hiding something from her. His voice always had a small change to it when he was about to do something suspicious.

"What are you planning?" she asked her piercing eyes trying to see what he had in mind that he wasn't telling. But for some strange reason he could hide any and everything from her.

"Nothing," he said as he spun her out and turned her so that her back was against his chest. "Don't worry everything will be fine, just you and the girl's come to the studio tomorrow around noon looking good."

"Alright then, adios I'm going to get me a drink," said Serena walking away from Artemis to the bar.

Sipping a glass of red wine, she turned on her stool and looked around. She sighed, for some reason she felt bored. The girl's weren't able to make it that night; they had some stuff they needed to do. Her eyes scanned looking for someone to dance with, but that came to a halt as she felt her blood run cold.

"Oh Shyt," she mumbled under her breath, she stood up.

* * *

**Alright that's it for right now, I know it's going kind of slow but give it some time I promise it will get better. Leave nothing but good feedback please, NO FLAMES.**

**See ya in Chapter 2!**

**Adios!**

**Mizz Dyme Legend**


	3. Silver Star Crystal

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 2- Silver Star Crystal**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some stuff.**

Chapter 2

"Oh shit!" she said.

The feeling of ice seemed to flood her body; she felt goose bumps across her arms. Her transformation started with the appearance of crescent earrings and long beautifully manicured fingernails of platinum silver with a glitter finish.

Standing up from the bar stool she quickly walked to the back door of the club where a security guard, Devon, stood.

"Serena what's wrong?" asked Devon.

"Nothing I just need some air," she said trying to move around him but he kept standing in front of her way.

"I can't let you go outside it's not safe," he said.

Serena stepped up to Devon and laid her hand on his shoulder as she spoke into his ear in a soft whisper, "Devon do not fuck with me right now, so if you don't move your ass out of my way you're going to have hell to pay within two minutes time."

Her transformation started to get the best of her, her eyes began flashing from blue to silver before Devon's eyes.

"Damn girl what hell is up with your eyes," asked Devon.

Her hair began growing by the second. With a quickness that he didn't quite expect she grabbed his arm and twisted it and then she kicked him in the knee, knocking him to the ground.

"Next time I tell you to get the fuck out of my way… just fucking do it, don't ask no damn questions," she said and hurried through the door.

Her hair now reached her ankles in beautiful waves of silver and blonde. She quickly slammed the door behind her and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the door.

After a few minutes, Serena opened her eyes slowly to show that the color was no longer blue but silver with light specks of blue. With steady hands she put her hair into two buns with flowing tresses. Once her hair was as it should she felt the wind pick up and hit her from either side as she disappeared within them with stars, moons and silver ribbons surrounding her.

* * *

-An Abandoned Building-

Serena appeared on the top floor of the building. She felt no presence in the room as she stood in the middle of it; her silver eyes were roaming around.

Out of nowhere a blast of silver energy hit her in the back. She fell face forward to the ground. She groaned and stood up with little amount of difficulty.

Calmly she closed her eyes, "There is the moon, stars and the silver ribbons I'm calling upon the power of the Moon Prism." A light engulfed her, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

When her transformation was complete she stood in her uniform in a fighting stance waiting for the next attack that she knew would come.

Another blast came and she jumped into the air with a back flip letting the blast hit the far wall. She was now floating in the air looking for the object that was attacking her.

Without warning three attacks it her, one in the back and two in the front, she was knocked to the ground with a hard thud and a groan as she landed on her back. She looked up at the ceiling as a silver crystal was before her.

"You still are not ready," said the crystal as it glowed softly.

"Yeah I know, you have been telling me that for the last 2 months," said Serena.

"And yet your progress is still the same," said the crystal.

"I've been practicing and trying to get better," said Serena still laying on her back looking at the crystal.

"Yes but you do not show that you have been practicing or that you are ready for what I have to offer you," said the crystal.

"When will I be ready?" asked Serena.

"You will know…as will I," said the crystal as it disappeared.

She stood up and felt her uniform dissolve into the clothes that she had worn earlier. Walking to a door she opened it up and ended up outside on the roof. She walked to the middle of the roof and looked around.

The night was clear and cool, as she stood alone on the roof. With practice she pulled the two buns loose and her hair flowing like a river to her ankles. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and it immediately went back to the length that it was earlier that evening.

Once her hair was backing order she closed her eyes and blew a smooth breath through her lips in a soft whistle that turned into a soft melodious tune. She then waved her hand and snapped her fingers once and her clothes changed into a pair of tight jeans and a white off the shoulder shirt and a leather jacket.

The soft wind seemed to caress as she stood there under the light of the moon. As she stood there a hand touched her bare shoulder. Her eyes flashed to silver as she grabbed the hand and flipped the intruder on their back.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked the stranger as she put her knee into the intruders chest.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**See ya in Chapter 3!**

**Adios!**

**Mizz DL**


	4. Who the hell are you?

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 3- Who the hell are you?**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some stuff.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

"**talking"**

Chapter 3

The soft wind seemed to caress as she stood there under the light of the moon. As she stood there a hand touched her bare shoulder. Her eyes flashed to silver as she grabbed the hand and flipped the intruder on their back.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked the stranger as she put her knee into his chest.

She looked down to encounter some the most beautiful blue eyes she had every seen, only slightly visible through a white mask. The guy's hair was black and straight and fell back because of the position he was in.

"Just a new guy in town," he said, his voice seemed almost smooth to the touch.

"I didn't not ask you if you were new in town, I asked 'Who the hell are you?' It's very that difficult to answer," she said.

"I was just taking a walk when I seen you up here," he said still not answering the question that was asked.

"OK fine, how did you get up here?" she said stepping away from the question of who he was.

"That is for me to know and you not to find out," he said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you know that my knee is still in your chest?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah but I like a woman who likes to be on top," he said with a lift of his eyebrow.

"OK we are now officially back to square one, you damn pervert… Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination," he said mysteriously.

Before she could figure out the true meaning of the statement was he disappeared only leaving a pure blossoming red rose right next to her knee. She picked up the rose as she stood up to her full height. She looked at the rose that had no thorns anywhere in sight; she plucked a petal and looked at it.

It was one of the deepest red she had ever seen, and the petal was like silk to the touch. The petal sat in the middle of her palm, her eyes turned silver with blue specks just before she closed her eyes. She then blew on he single petal in her palm turning it into sparkling red and silver dust.

When she opened her eyes they were back to their original cornflower blue. Taking a breath she felt the two wind currents hit her on both sides and she disappeared out of sight with only moons, stars and silver ribbons.

* * *

Serena appeared in her spacious apartment.

(Luna where are you?) She said to the guardian.

(I'm around what's up?) Asked Luna entering Serena's mind as Serena had did her.

(Well you know tonight, my star crystal called me…)

(OK…and?)

(Once again I was told I was not ready, so I went to the roof to calm down and come home when some guy in a mask shows up out of nowhere.)

(OK so what's the problem?)

(Why didn't you tell me there were men crystal holders?)

(You never asked)

(I should have never had to)

Serena was pacing her living room floor as she mentally spoke to Luna. She walked to the refrigerator and looked through it hoping to find something to eat.

(Artemis wants me and the girl's to meet him at the studio tomorrow) Serena said as she pulled out a carton of milk.

(I'll be there)

(All right then I'll see you there) She took a bowl from the cabinet and put a box of Fruit Loops on the counter.

(Will do)

After her bowl of cereal was made she went into her room and sat on her bed.

"This day seemed like it was just a little bit to long," she mumbled to herself.

After eating all her cereal she brought the bowl into the kitchen and rinsed it out before returning to her bedroom.

She put on a pair of silk pajamas and slid into the confines of her blanket. She sighed contentedly as her head hit the pillow and she was pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Serena stood in a large throne room.

"Princess it's nice to see you this evening," said a voice.

"Same to you mother, how are you?" asked Serena as she walked to her mother dressed in a white gown.

"I am fine darling… but your eyes tell me that you are not," said Queen Serenity.

Serena smiled a little bit, "You could always read me, no matter the circumstances."

"You let people read you to easily, try not to let people read your emotions so well," said Queen Serenity as she sat on her throne.

"Well I don't show them as much as I used to, so I think I'm improving," said Serena.

"That you are, and I am very proud of you," said Queen Serenity.

"Mother why didn't you tell me it was more than just me and my court that held the powers of the ancient star crystals?" asked Serena.

"Come have seat," said Queen Serenity.

With steady steps of grace she walked to the second throne and sat down. Once she was comfortable a crown appeared on her head.

"Let's see… I don't even know where to begin," said Queen Serenity.

"How about from the beginning that is usually the best place to start any story… especially ones of importance," said Serena.

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with a look of disapproval.

"Sorry mother I did not mean to be so blunt. But you know I have come to hate secrets," said Serena rubbing her ear.

"Yes but secrets are the only things that keeps our kingdoms flourishing," said Queen Serenity.

Before Serena could comment on what her mother just said, Queen Serenity raised her hand to stop the remark.

"I shall start from the beginning," she said.

With a flick of her wrist a book appeared in her lap. It was an all black book with white lettering through out. Scrawled across the top was '_The Book of Stars_'.

**That it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it since it is gradually beginning to speed up. I hope that you will review and let me know if you like it, and where the plot is going. If you don't like it, keep those comments to yourself. **

**See ya in Chapter 4!**

**Adios!**

MizzDL 


	5. The Book of Stars

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 4- The Book of Stars**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**Mental Conversations**

"**talking"**

Chapter 4

Before Serena could comment on what her mother just said, Queen Serenity raised her hand to stop the remark.

"I shall start from the beginning," she said.

With a flick of her wrist a book appeared in her lap. It was an all black book with white lettering through out. Scrawled across the top was '_The Book of Stars_'.

"When I was young within the confines of the royal gardens I found this book…"

* * *

Many years Ago: 

A young Queen Serenity ran through the royal gardens away from William, her fiancé. Serenity was 18 years old and her fiancé was 21 and Serenity was running from him after what she had done in the drawing room with her protectors.

"Serenity come back here!" William yelled

"No!" Serenity turned to see how close William was.

He was really close to her, to close for comfort.

"You deserve a tongue lashing for what you just did to the young princess of Mercury," said William as he made a grab for her.

"The tongue lashing is what I'm afraid of," said Serenity with a giggle.

As she ran with her many skirts surrounding her she tripped over a book. She fell to the ground in a unceremonious heap.

"Serenity darling are you OK?" asked William as he ran and kneeled down beside Serenity.

"I am fine, I seemed to have tripped over something," said Serenity picking up the book.

The book was all black looking practically knew with white writing scrawled on the from.

" 'El Libro De Estrellas'" Read William out loud.

"What language is this?" asked Serenity opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"I have not a clue," said William.

"Hmmm maybe I should show it to Pluto, she might know this language."

* * *

Back to the Present: 

"What language was the book written in?" questioned Serena after her mother stayed silent for a multiple amount of minutes.

"It was written in a language that was even before the gods. It was written in the language called '_Estrellas_' which is Spanish for 'Stars'. See when you look at it you would expect the whole book to be in Spanish like the title but that is not what the Star Guardians wanted. The writing in the inside was of ancient Hieroglyphics. "

"So what happened after you translated the book?" asked Serena looking at her mother with questing eyes.

"I did not fully translate the whole book until right before we were attacked by the Negaverse," she said.

"It took you that long to translate that book?" asked Serena with astonishment in her voice.

She never knew anything about the book, but yet her mother never told her a lot of things… no matter how close they were.

"You see within '_El Libro De Estrellas_' it was not necessary for it to be translated until that time. It was how things were supposed to happen," Queen Serena said.

"So that brings me back to my first question, who was the crystal holder I met tonight?" Serena asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out my darling daughter," said Queen Serena her voice fading.

Serena awoke to the sun rising by her window. Standing she went and stood by the window and watched as the sun steadily rose up in the sky like a ancient gold medallion.

"Until tonight," shewhispered to no one in particular. Shethen left the window with a wave of her blonde hair.

She took a shower and then she put on a pair of jogging shorts and a long shirt that came just above the bottom of the shorts. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing her keys she went to the stairs and made her way to her apartment gym.

* * *

El Libro De Estrellas- The Book of Stars 

**Well thatz it for Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it and that you continue with the reviews of good comments. I'll see ya in Chapter 5.**

**Adios!**

**Mizz Dyme Legend**


	6. Mind Your Business

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 5- Mind Your Business**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

"**talking"**

Chapter 5

Serena awoke to the sun rising by her window. Standing she went and stood by the window and watched as the sun steadily rose up in the sky like a ancient gold medallion.

"Until tonight," she said to no in particular. She then left the window with a wave of her blonde hair.

She took a shower and then she put on a pair of jogging shorts and a long shirt that came just above the bottom of the shorts. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing her keys she went to the stairs and made her way to her apartment gym.

"What happened to you last night?" asked Craig, the security guard from the front end of the club.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Serena running on the treadmill with a town around her neck.

"I mean I brought your helmet up to your office but no one answered the door. I stood there looking stupid for about 5 minutes waiting for you to open the door," said Craig coming over to the machine and turning it off.

Serena turned to him; he stood before her with his green eyes glistening in the early morning light from the window wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, something urgent came up," said Serena trying to keep her eyes from roaming his body in admiration.

"Something so urgent that you couldn't even come pick up your bike up out of the parking lot?" asked Craig inquisitively.

Not really needing to explain herself to him she turned back on the treadmill and went back to her exercises.

"Serena did you not hear me talking to you," said Craig standing in front of the machine to look her in the face.

She ignored him as she kept jogging, she felt like she was six again being chastised by her father for leaving her bike outside.

"Serena! I know you hear me fucking talking to you. Where did you go last night?" Craig's face turned to a shade of red anger.

With a calm and collected demeanor she stopped the machine and stepped down to stand in front of Craig, she eyed him up and down and turned to the doors of the gym to make her exit as clean and calm as possible.

That was until he grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

Serena scrunched her eyebrows together in almost childlike confusion as she stared at his hand on her arm.

"Answer me damn it!" he said through gritted teeth. "I seen Devon in the break room not to soon after I came from your office. He had a limp from you kicking him in the knee, do you know he could have sued you for assault?" said Craig his eyes a dark green in his anger.

Serena paid no mind to his ranting and raving, her attention was still on his hand that was wrapped around her arm.

She took a breath and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were now the silver and blue-specked eyes of the night before.

"This is quite interesting," said Serena looking at his hand that would most likely leave a bruise on her arm. " I don't like this position at all. So let's change them real quick like."

With quick and fast movements she had Craig pinned into the far wall, with his face against the wall.

"Now let me explain something to you, boy," began Serena. "#1 I am 21 years old, not 6. #2 Don't ever in your days question me of where I've been or where I'm going because it ain't none of your damn business. #3 don't ever in your life put your hands on me again, or I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," said Craig in a muffled response.

"Good I'm happy you do," said Serena letting him go.

She then left the room with Craig still leaning against the wall looking dazed.

Long beach Apartment-

Darien was in the kitchen of his two bedrooms two-bathroom apartment suite located in a quiet neighborhood in Long Beach, making a cup of coffee as his friends lounged in his living room.

"Darien did you go through with that plan of yours last night?" asked Zachary.

"Yeah what 'did' happen last night? Did you meet her or what?" said Michael sitting on a black sofa within Darien's apartment.

"Yeah I met her alright," said Darien running his hand through his dark locks.

"That's not enough information," Jared said sitting in the recliner flipping through the channels.

"Nothing is enough information when it comes to you, and you keep all your info to yourself… that's a damn shame," said Nick.

"Man shut the fuck up talkin' to me," said Jared through a pillow at Nick.

Nick caught the pillow.

"Yeah I met her, she laid me out on my back," said Darien sipping a cup of coffee.

"Damn playa on the first night you let her lay you out on your back," said Michael looking at Darien with a silly grin on his face. "I know you like that position but that's just wrong."

All attention was on Darien as he sat on a stool at the counter. Jared had put the remote down and everyone else had stopped what he had been doing.

"I kind of startled her when I showed up in my star holder form," said Darien.

"What you mean you startled her?" asked Nick.

"I mean that she was thinking… I'm talking deep thought and I touched her shoulder," said Darien.

"OK then what happened after she put you on your back?" asked Nick.

"She asked me who I was… Excuse me," Darien took a breath and smiled. "Change that she asked who the hell I was… and I answered her."

"Don't tell me you told her who you were… Remember Luna and Artemis said they were not meant to know who we really were," said Michael as he stood up and began pacing the floor.

"Man stop trippin' I was still transformed I just told her that I was a figment of her imagination," said Darien.

"Yeah that won't last long," mumbled Zachary.

"It sure won't, it's time to go fellas," said Luna appearing out of the thin air.

I believe I ended that in the right spot, don't you think? Well I hope you enjoyed it! 

**See ya in Chapter 6!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	7. Thier Entrance

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 6- Their Entrance**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

"**talking"**

Chapter 6

It was exactly 1 o'clock when Serena walked into the studio. She had straightened her hair before coming to the studio so it was straight and pulled into a high ponytail. Her ears were adorned with silver hoop earrings and she wore a pair of black sweats with a white baby t-shirt.

"You're late," said Raye who was sitting nearest to the door with her long spiral curls hanging in a high ponytail, dressed in black biker shorts that were made of sweat material with red lining and red spaghetti strapped shirt that was striped with black.

"No shit," said Serena with a smile looking at everyone dressed similar to her.

Raye rolled her amethyst eyes, "Some things never change no matter how old you get."

"Such as attitudes," said Serena.

"As if you don't have one of your own," said Raye her eyes beginning to flash from dark to light.

"Before arguments start and powers start flaring can you please close the door," said Amy with soft azure eyes filled with calm politeness.

Her navy blue hair, which was streaked with light blue highlights, was in low ponytail at her neck. She wore black sweats and baby blue short sleeve shirt.

Serena turned and closed the door softly.

"So what the deal? Where were you last night?" asked Lita who was leaning against the wall with her auburn tresses in her traditional ponytail and her green eyes bright while wearing black sweats and a green short sleeve shirt.

Serena looked at her with a smile that seemed to hold secrets.

"OOO what did you do last night?" asked Mina her sparkling blue eyes matching her smile that graced her face. She was sitting in a chair leaning back wearing shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"No actually it's more along the lines of who did you do last night?" said Amy her head down looking at the book in her lap.

Everyone looked at Amy with astonished expressions on their faces.

"You guys should keep in mind and remember that little Miss Amelia over there likes surprising people ever so often, to get a reaction," said Artemis coming into the room looking casual as possible with baggy sweats and a plain white T with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail at his neck.

"Hey Artemis," everyone greeted.

"Good Afternoon Ladies," said Artemis taking a seat in a chair by the far window.

Raye stood up and fixed her hair, "So what's up with this new dance that we are supposed to be learning?"

"First off, this dance is in need of couples to do the moves," began Artemis looking at his fingers.

"You know Artemis I know you are a bit of a freak but I am NOT dancin' with no girl," said Raye. She turned to the rest of the group, "I love you… but I don't love you that much."

"Feelings is mutual," said Serena.

Serena and Raye had been friends ever since Preschool, as they grew older they became closer but they argued more than anything, life seems to do that sometimes. But life didn't change them enough to split them apart since they had so much in common even excluding the crystal holder characteristic.

"Raye ease your mind you are not dancing with a girl, you're dancing with a group of young men that Luna has been training," said Artemis standing up and petting Raye on her head as if she were a child.

"You are talking about the other crystal holders," said Serena making it a statement instead of question.

"Crystal holders, what other crystal holders you talkin' bout?" asked Lita.

"There are a set of men crystal holders," said Serena.

"The only thing I want to know is, are they cute?" asked Mina.

A knock came to the door; Raye stood up and opened the door. Luna walked in wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top that showed her midriff. A low whistle was heard and everyone turned to see Artemis looking sheepish.

"Some things never change with you," said Luna walking up to Artemis and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Of course not, why the hell would I," said Artemis wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You guys quit with the flirting where are the guys?" asked Lita looking through the door not seeing anything.

"They will be here in a second they wanted to make a grand entrance," said Luna turning around, her back against Artemis's chest.

The smell of roses filled the room, soon after winds began to fill the room and five little mini tornados appeared. The little swirls began to grow and different color rose petals were spinning within it Five silhouettes were now standing within the swirls by the shape of them you could tell that they were men, tall men who were dressed similar in black sweats and white t-shirt.

They were slightly floating before them with the swirl of roses still blocking them from total view. Once their feet hit the ground the swirl of roses left them and wrapped around each distinctive girl.

(What the hell is this?) Asked Raye as the red and orange roses surrounded her.

(Something that I am damn passed ready to get rid of) Mumbled Serena.

(Well you guys ready?) Asked Raye.

(Yeah if you are) said Lita entering the conversation.

(1) Said Mina

(2) Said Amy softly.

(3!) They all said.

The girls began floating at the same time and with a burst of different color energy the roses disappeared. They stood with their hair and eye color changed.

"Don't ever do no shit like that ever again," said Mina glaring at them all with her bright eyes.

One by one beginning with Amy they turned back to their normal state.

"Well now that things are sort of back to order, we are going to place you with your partner. They will be your partner for this dance and hopefully another," said Artemis breaking the small silence that took place.

"Ladies this is how it will go," began Luna. "Amy and Zachary, Raye and Jared, Lita and Nick, Mina and Michael and last but not least Serena and Darien."

As their names were called they stepped forward and gave a handshake to their partner except Serena who looked at Darien assessing him from head to toe.

"Just a figment of my imagination huh?" said Serena.

**No thiz iz not a figment of your imagination, because this really iz the end of this chapter. THANK YOU for all the reviews you guys making me feel so special. Once again please review, NO FLAMEZ please!**

**See ya in Chapter 6!**

**Adios!**

**MizZ DL**


	8. A Dance Contest

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 7- A Dance Contest**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

"**talking"**

Chapter 7

"Ladies this is how it will go," began Luna. "Amy and Zachary, Raye and Jared, Lita and Nick, Mina and Michael and last but not least Serena and Darien."

As their names were called they stepped forward and gave a handshake to their partner except Serena who looked at Darien assessing him from head to toe.

"Just a figment of my imagination huh?" said Serena.

(He just don't know my imagination can't come up with something that looks this good.) Said Serena to herself.

"It was only for last night," said Darien smiling.

(I'll take that as a compliment.) Came Darien's reply.

"So how did you know where I would be?" asked Serena.

"I really can't tell you that it would defeat the purpose of me surprising you when I feel like it," said Darien.

Serena didn't say anything, out loud.

(I still want to know why the hell you didn't tell me who you were.)

Serena was looking Darien with an expression that held no emotion. Her eyes showed no feeling they were blank. But Darien knew better.

(At that time seeing you was against the rules. You were not to know anything about me until today.) He said.

(So why did you break the rules?)

(I never follow the rules it goes against everything a 21-year-old man stands for)

(Well your going to have to follow this rule… Stay the fuck out of my private thoughts. Dismissed.)

(Just to let you know I am not that easy to get rid of.)

Serena then blocked off her thoughts so that he was no longer plagued it with his presence, even though her mind was still plagued with him but from her on subconscious mind.

"Alright now that you have met I can tell you why we are going to be doing this dance," said Artemis.

Everyone was looking at Artemis expectantly.

"There is a dance contest coming up in about two months," said Artemis. "This contest used to be held on the moon many years ago."

"Who is holding the contest this year?" asked Zachary.

Artemis snapped his fingers and a white envelope appeared within his hands.

"This invitation is from the only 4 gem holders in the galaxy," said Artemis. "Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus."

"So who is the competition and what are we winning?" asked Jared.

"The competition is not said and neither is your winning prize," said Luna running her hand across the letter.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" asked Jared.

"Watch your mouth Jared," said Luna looking at him with a look that was not to be questioned.

"Damn… yes ma'am," muttered Jared in exasperation as he sat down.

Luna waved her hand and slammed Jared to the wall, when he groaned in pain his green eyes turned into a startling blue.

"What have I told you about getting smart?" said Luna sternly.

The look she gave him was one that was not to be messed with.

"Sorry Luna it was a slip of tongue, my bad," said Jared his eyes flickering like lights from green to blue.

"That's what I thought," said Luna as Jared slid down the wall.

He sat on the floor rubbing the back of his neck with his eyes closed. Raye looked at him with a look of almost compassion.

"Don't worry about him he likes to test Luna's patience like a finger to a fire a little bit to often," said Michael feeling the emotions that Raye was emitting.

Raye's eyes grew wide, and then her body went rigid as she hid her emotions for any more intrusions from the stranger with the white/silver hair.

"Can we please get back to the subject of this Dance Contest, I want to know what's the catch," said Mina looking at the couple standing.

"The catch?" said Luna trying to sound innocent as she looked at her and Artemis's intertwined fingers.

"Yeah the catch that you are not telling us," said Amy who had been sitting silently with a book in her lap.

Zachary was standing behind Amy looking over her shoulder looking at the book in her lap, reading over her shoulder. Amy did something that everyone thought to be quite unexpected. She took her index finger and made an imaginary circle and then snapped her fingers and Zachary was turned into the other direction.

"I don't like people reading behind my back, it irks the hell out of me," said Amy not looking up from her book, her voice calm.

Zachary just looked at her and then stepped off to the side trying to keep the smile off his face. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

"Now tell us the catch," said Amy very serious as she looked up from her back and directly at Artemis and Luna with meaningful looks.

"It is not actually a catch it's more of an enlightenment," said Luna warily.

"Then enlighten us then," said Lita.

"This competition is being held because you are not the only ones who are trying to obtain the 10 star crystals," said Artemis.

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Mina her eyes wide.

"You guys should know when ever there is good, there will always be evil," said Artemis.

**All right thatz it! For all those who read Dance Contest that came out oh so many years ago, thiz iz the rewrite of it and I have finally added the Contest. But it waz introduced totally different and I hope everyone liked it!**

**I'll Holla!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	9. The Dark Crystal Holders

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 8- The Dark Crystal Holders**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

"**talking"**

Chapter 8

"Now tell us the catch," said Amy very serious as she looked at Artemis and Luna with meaningful looks.

"It is not actually a catch it's more of an enlightenment," said Luna warily.

"Then enlighten us then," said Lita.

"This competition is being held because you are not the only ones are trying to obtain the 10 star crystals," said Artemis.

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Mina her eyes wide.

"You guys should know when ever there is good, there will always be evil," said Artemis.

* * *

Mattalia was a lot older then she looked, the number of her age could not even begin to be discovered. She was from the time that was just before peace enveloped the time stream making the time thereafter to be called the Silver Millennium, a peaceful time.

The stories of her were all the same, Mattalia was a good magical woman, who went evil. Some believed it to be personal; some believed during that time it was necessary to survive. Mattalia had so much hatred in her heart that she put most of the kingdoms into an undesirable position during the dark times.

During her times she had well trained warriors they were a very elite defense system for the dark kingdom. But the warriors of the stars destroyed all of them.

Then Mattalia was put away for a thousand years; she plotted to find the people who destroyed her kingdom and her people. Mattalia had an outside pawn to help her keep her dark magic flowing through the veins of her descendants. Mattalia had the power to send messages through dreams even from the dungeons of the Kingdom of Selene/ Moon Kingdom.

During her time in confinement she transferred messages to her loyal students/followers, such as how to use their magic and where to get the books from to learn.

One of her followers by the name of Beryl did something that no one could ever believe; she destroyed the Moon Kingdom and set Matallia and her evil ways free.

However, before they could plan or do anything the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal transferred their souls to earth to be reborn.

As time passed Mattalia gained her memories back of everything and the hatred was returned to her heart. She then found out that the warriors who destroyed everything she worked so hard to accomplish and do were dancers and something called crystal holders instead of just warrior princes or princess's of different kingdoms. So she planned to teach her warriors how to dance.

A Dance Studio-

Mattalia the dance director walked into the dance room wearing a long black skirt and a blouse.

In the room were 5 girls and 5 boys in there on group, chatting. The girls' names where, Beryl Hunter, Juno Rogers, Emerald Lee, Alexandra Thomas, and Colista Jones. The boys' names were Diamond O'Neal, Sapphire O'Neal, William Murray, Leonard Washington and Ryan Dawson.

Mattalia looks around and says," Hello students, once again, I have a plan on making you ladies and gentlemen the best. Better then the star crystal holders, so that you can get the crystals for yourself. The enchanting gems have finally given us an opportunity."

"Excuse me but Mattalia but how can we be better then them. They are like the best dancers in all of the galaxy and have some extraordinary powers," Alexandra a tall brunette said to her teacher.

Beryl remarks," But dear Alex we have something, which they don't have: The magic of Mattalia the Queen of the Nega Moon. "

Alexandra smiles and says," Oh yeah how could I fucking forget that information. "

"Dumb ass," says Emerald snickering in the back.

Mattalia says," So now let's get started we have a month before the dance competition starts on Neptune. "

Kyle says," If it's going to be like that then we don't have to worry much because everyone knows that the crystal holders are not in unison and they need a strong bond to get through this competition with us. "

"My point exactly Miss Hunter," says Mattalia.

Everyone smiles in understanding in what she was talking about.

"Now everyone find a partner," says Mattalia.

They did not scatter but just calmly walked over to whomever they wished to be their ideal dance partner.

All the couples stood next to each other, Beryl and Diamond, Sapphire and Juno, Emerald and William, Alexandra and Leonard, Colista and Ryan.

"A very interesting combination, I must say," said Mattalia walking around each couple.

**Yeah aiight then, thatz it for that chapter. I'll see ya in Chapter 9! I hope it's getting interesting enough and that you all like it.**

**Laterz!**

**MizzDL**


	10. A Shower Interrupted

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 9-A Shower Interrupted**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 9

One Week Later-

A large ball of red energy came with a speed that seemed to be almost untraceable.

"Shit!" Said Serena as she was slammed against the floor with fierce blow to the chest.

Turning on to her stomach she slammed her fist on the mat in anguish. Lifting her hand from her arms, her hair fell in her face at it grew at an alarming rate; her blond/silver hair fell around her like a cape.

"Calm down and get up, let's try it again," said Raye looking at her transformed friend.

Serena sighed as she ran her finger through her hair, which automatically turned back to its original length. Raye put her hand out for Serena to take. Serena grasped her friends' hand and stood up.

They were in a training room that was above the dance hall that they had met in over a week ago. The room was articulately built with patent walls that were sound proof. The floors were built for the impact of falls so that the trainers or trainees would injure themselves.

"I'm really starting to hate these damn practices," mumbled Serena as she stepped back and made sure no damage was done to her clothing and that her hair was put back into a ponytail.

"We've been doing them for years ain't no reason to stop now," said Raye.

"Way to many years," said Serena looking at her friend as she stood there looking calm.

"But it's good for us," said Raye cracking a smile.

"If you think falling on my ass every 5 minutes is good for 'us' you must have taken a few blows to your own head," said Serena looking at her friend that didn't have a bruise anywhere on her body.

Serena stood in a fighting stance once again, legs spread and arms up.

"You ready?" Asked Raye standing calmly facing Serena with her hands raised in front of her.

"Yeah," said Serena waiting.

Raye began throwing many little fireballs at her, whenever they hit the wall they would bounce back and try to hit the target, which was Serena. Serena jumped into the air and counterattacked with little moonbeams that cut the fireballs in half, but did not stop them, they just seemed to multiply.

She closed her eyes and ran up the far wall that ended with a back flip as she landed on her feet. When she opened her eyes the fireballs had increased their speed and had multiplied once again.

"Damn it to hell," said Serena as she jumped into the air and formed a shield around herself as she floated.

The fireballs hit the shield a few times and then finally stopped and disappeared.

"Damn Rena it took you that damn long to put up a fucking shield," said Raye sitting down on the ground. "You really have to stop delaying on the shields."

"My bad, I wanted to see if I could at least stop the attacks with my own," said Serena explaining.

"Well speed up your thought process a bit, it took you to long," said Raye.

Raye began picking up her stuff from off the floor. Wearing a pair of loose pants and tank top she pulled on a jacket.

"Where you going? We have one more round and it's supposed to be your turn," asked Serena looking at her friend.

"Well you see me being twenty-one and single someone asked me on a date… and I'm going," said Raye walking to the door.

"With who? Don't tell me your going with Jared?" said Serena looking at her friend wirh wide eyes.

"Then I won't, but I'll call you later with the details," said Raye with a wink of her eye.

"Hopefully not all of them," mumbled Serena as she watched her friend walk out of the door.

Serena rolled her eyes as she walked to a room that led to the showers. Pushing open the door, the shower room had 5 single stalls that were glass and had an initial for the girls who used them. Serena stripped down till she was naked and stepped into her stall and turned on the water.

'I need to go out tonight, but where? Its been weeks…' her thought trailed off into nothing.

She stepped under the spray and let the water cascade over her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed under the spray. Picking up the soap she cleansed her skin. She looked to the door as she heard it close. Her eyes came in contact with the cobalt blue eyes of Darien whose hair had fell in his eyes making him almost look dangerous standing there in all black. He stood at the door watching her as she stood under the warm spray of water.

Darien eyed her from head to toe, her hair had turned into a dirty blonde from the water, her blue eyes calm and her lashes had small droplets on them, her mouth in almost a pout, her long graceful neck, her pert breast, her slim stomach and the below and beyond.

(You look beautiful) He said to her.

Serena turned away from him his assessing eyes and turned off the water.

(Why are you in here?) She asked.

When she turned around he was standing directly in front of her. He said nothing as his hand came up to touch her hair, when he did her hair automatically dried, and curled. Her breath caught in her throat at the warmth that flooded her body.

(Because I wanted to see you and do some other 'things'.) He seemed to purr to her lightly touching her cheek.

Serena's eyes had glazed over with desire as his face came closer to hers. She put her hand on his chest about to push him away but the push never came as his lips came in contact with hers with tenderness of a known lover. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms round his neck as he pulled her closer to him. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted the wetness of her lips bathing them as if tasting a delicacy too long left untouched, which was faintly the taste of strawberries and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

She then stepped back from him as if hit a brick wall that lead her back to reality. She stood there staring at Darien for a few seconds. Her eyes now held no emotion

"Don't do that ever again," she said her voice low almost a breathless whisper.

"Why not?" he said watching her closely. "Because you liked it."

Serena just tilted her head to the side as she watched him watch her.

She then realized her nakedness. (Shows over playboy)

She waved her hand and snapped her finger once and a towel appeared wrapped around her body.

"Why did you cover up?" said Darien reaching out his and touching the top of the towel.

"Because you not my boyfriend… so you can't see no more of the goodies," said Serena walking passed him to the closet.

"Then go out with me," he said.

"No," she said looking through the closet for something more equivalent for her to cover up.

"Please go out with me?" he said touching her arm as she pulled out a robe.

She turned to him and her eyes had flashed to silver.

"Don't touch me," she said her voice turning husky.

"Why not?" he said feeling drawn to her, a magnetic pull drawing his body to hers.

"Because," she said and stopped as his face came closer to hers.

"Because what?" he breathed against her lips his hands moving up and down her arm.

"Damn it Darien move your ass back I can't breath or think when you…" her voice trailed off as she was trying to get her body and senses back in order.

"When I do what?" he asked.

"When you touch me," her voice had dropped to another pitch.

"I think that's a good thing," he said, as his eyes turned gold before her silver.

"Yeah if you say so," she said as she pecked her lips with his.

"I don't thinks so, I know so," he kissed her then, and she kissed him back, surrendering to the unbearable temptation to the taste the chocolate that was a flavor that seemed only to belong to him. As if in slow motion his lips moved to her jaw and then to her neck.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, "Fine I'll go out with you."

"Good I'll pick you up at 7, tonight," he said moving back from her with a smile on his face.

"I'll be ready," she muttered not looking him in the eyes.

Darien then disappeared leaving in her grasps a red rose that blossomed beautifully with the inside petals of a startling silver.

"Beautiful," she whispered fingering the petals.

**Wow it almost got kind of hot in this one. But I don't think I'm going to let it get to hot… just yet. See ya in the lovely Chapter 10 and don't forget to leave reviews for thiz chapter.**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	11. A Date

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 10- A Date**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or cars in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 10

Her eyes rolled back in her head, "Fine I'll go out with you."

"Good I'll pick you up at 7, tonight," he said moving back from her with a smile on his face.

"I'll be ready," she muttered not looking him in the eyes.

Darien then disappeared leaving in her grasps a red rose that blossomed beautifully with the inside petals of a startling silver.

"Beautiful," she whispered fingering the petals.

Serena's Apartment-

Serena was sitting in her living room dressed in a black skirt that hung loose and had stones etched along the bottom and was cut at a right angle at the bottom. The shirt she wore was the same color as the skirt and tied around her neck and had most of her back out and cut like the skirt on the bottom. She had her hair still set in the curls that Darien had put in them earlier.

She was still trying to figure how she got herself in this position; waiting for him to knock so that they could go on this date that she agreed to after much _persuasion_. The radio was on and she was listening to 100.3, a hip-hop station that she loved to listen to.

A soft steady knock came to the door. Standing up she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey lovely lady," said Darien in greeting as he leaned against the door post dressed in some black Sean John slacks and a black and white Sean John shirt.

He held a rose out to her.

"Come in Darien," she said in a tone that neither greeted nor turned him away. "Let me go get my purse… you can have a seat on the couch."

He watched as she walked away sashaying her hips with her black stilettos clicking against the hard wood floor. He sunk into the black sofa that graced her living room.

Everything was spotless, it reminded him of his own apartment. Serena came out a few minutes later with a black purse for her dress.

"Now will you take the rose?" asked Darien still sitting on the couch with the rose raised in the air.

The rose was closed and looked enchantingly beautiful. Without touching his fingers she plucked the rose from his fingers.

"Thank you," she said her voice still sounding neutral.

She took the single rose and went to her bedroom and placed it on her nightstand.

Walking back into the living room, "Now can we go so we can get this night over and done with," she said.

Darien didn't say anything as he walked to the door and opened it for her to walk out before him. Once she was through the door he closed it softly and stood off to the side for her to lock the door.

They walked to the car garage in silence as they stopped at a sleek dark green Nissan 350Z, with the top down.

"Nice ride," said Serena as he opened the door for her.

"I know," he said as he closed the door and walked around and got in the driver's side.

"So where we going?" asked Serena putting on her seatbelt.

"Going dancing of course, at this new club," said Darien.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"The Enchanted," answered Darien. "But first we are going to go eat."

La Boheme-

Darien and Serena walked into La Boheme a romantic restaurant in West Hollywood. The inside of the restaurant remind you of Dracula's castle décor with muted, autumnal colors and soft drapes enclosing the romantic booths. The décor was very intimate and Serena couldn't help but look around at the deep-blue tile pool that separated the bar and the main room.

As they were being brought to their seats her eyes looked upon a huge stone fireplace that was lit not by the fire within but also by the ornate faux Baccarat chandeliers that seemed to cast a mystical glow for the inside of the castle like atmosphere. (Disclaimer- I don't own the description of the restaurant even though I did put it in my own words.)

The attendant pulled back the drapes for their booth and Serena slid into the soft comfortable seats. Darien slid in right after her and sat only a few inches away. Once the menus were placed on the table the attendant smiled.

"Your waiter will be here in a moment, can I start you off with anything? Wine perhaps?"

"What kind of wine would you like, red or white?" asked Darien looking at Serena.

"White is fine," came Serena's reply.

"OK, can I have a bottle of your best white wine," said Darien to the waiter.

"Very good sir, I'll be back shortly," the attendant said.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" asked Serena looking at Darien.

"Because I wanted to, if that's all right with you," said Darien with a smile.

"Smart ass," mumbled Serena picking up her menu.

Darien's smile widened.

The drapes were pulled open as the server came with the wine and poured them each a glass.

Serena picked up the glass, "Thanks."

"You're welcome ma'am," said the Server and once again disappeared behind the drapes.

"So what would you like to eat?" asked Darien, picking up his glass as he set his menu down.

"I want to try this salad first, and then I want to try some shrimp and crab ravioli," she answered setting the menu down.

"That's cool but I'm going to order…"

"No one asked you what you were ordering, the waiter isn't here yet," said Serena bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

"You know you have a really smart mouth," said Darien taking a sip from his glass.

"You should have found that out the first night I met you," said Serena.

"No matter how smart your mouth is… it's just as sweet as candy," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Before Serena could say anything the waiter came to take their order.

The Enchanted-

They walked into the club where the music was blasting. Darien was standing behind Serena with his hand on her waist.

"I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear.

Serena gave no response as she walked to the bathroom and stepped into a stall.

"This outfit is not working," said Serena looking down at her attire.

She took her hand and touched the top of the skirt and bottom of the shirt, and the outfit connected like a dress. The neck of the dress now dipped low in the front and was connected by a 'S' diamond studded pendant on a small chain. She walked out of the stall to the mirror to inspect her outfit.

A woman was standing next to her with flaming red hair and green eyes. She wore a dress the held little to the imagination. The red head brought her long hair and hung it across her left shoulder.

"So is that cutie you walked in with your boyfriend?" asked the red head.

Serena looked to the left then to the right looking to make sure that the lady was talking to her.

"No he's not, why?" said Serena putting on a clear lip-gloss.

"You wouldn't mind if I take him out on the dance floor and teach him a little something," said the red head.

"It's totally up to him," said Serena closing her purse and walking out the bathroom.

"Guaranteed man I can get this bitch to dance with me," said a voice from a group of young men not to far from Serena.

"Man I bet you 20 bucks you can't get that," said the young man.

"Aiight I'm game," said the first voice.

Serena rolled her eyes knowing that they were talking about her. She made her way to the bar.

"Hey little mama," said a voice close to her ear as the guy grabbed her arm in a loose grip.

"Boy do I look like your mama?" asked Serena turning around to the young guy behind her who had brown hair and hazel eyes and stood at least 6'2.

His voice was the same one from the last part of the conversation she caught.

"Damn I was just giving you a greeting, you didn't have to be a bitch about it," said the guy.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 19, why the hell you asking me that for?" asked the guy.

"It was just a question," said Serena. "To see if you were even old enough to know what a real bitch is."

"Yeah I know what a real bitch is," said the boy looking her up and down insinuating his answer.

"I show you your bitch," said Serena her eyes flickered to the smooth silver that seemed to show when her temper had risen. "If you don't get your damn hands off of my arm."

An arm wrapped around her waist loosely.

"Hey babe," said Darien coming up behind her and politely removing the guy's hand from Serena's arm.

Serena didn't turn around just looked at the guy with a glare.

The guy looked up at Darien with a glare, "Ya girl is trippin."

"Don't confuse trippin' with loyalty," said Darien kissing Serena on the neck and looking at the boy as he did.

"Whateva," he said and turned around and left.

"Come dance with me, you got just a little bit to much frustration in this stunning body of yours," said Darien beginning to walk to the dance floor with their hands raised in the air.

They dance to about two songs, working each other into a sweat. Just as the third song was coming on the red head from the bathroom came a stole Darien for a dance.

"Serena where the hell do you think your going?" asked Darien as he took her hand, as she was about to walk off the dance floor.

"I _was _going to go sit down since you was about to go dance with red," she said, looking at her hand as he laced their hands together.

"I wasn't about to go do a damn thing but dance with you and go wherever you went," said Darien.

"Well I thought…" she said and stopped, as she looked at him for the first time uncertain of what to say.

"Don't think for me, if I wanted to dance with another female I would have, but I'm on a date with you," he said as he pulled her close and into a kiss filled with passion and tenderness.

As they were kissing Serena felt the familiar ice enter her blood, but it had a totally different effect with Darien's lips connected with hers.

(I need to go, my crystal is calling me.) She moaned to Darien's mind.

His mind was clouded by desire; she tore her lips from his. Darien returned to reality like a crash when his eyes came in contact with silver of Serena's. His eyes widened in realization that he almost missed something important.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go my transformation has started and I've held off as much as I could," she said her voice husky.

Before Darien could say a word Serena had already run for the nearest exit, no guard was blocking her way this time. She opened the door and stepped outside to come face to face with…

**Who did she come face to face with? That will be the question that I leave you with for the moment. See ya in Chapter 11! Leave reviews people I love the good feedback, it's making me so happy!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL **


	12. What You're Up Against

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 11- What You're Up Against**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or cars in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry but I really have to go my transformation has started and I've held off as much as I could," she said her voice husky.

Before Darien could say a word Serena had already run for the nearest exit, no guard was blocking her way this time. She opened the door and stepped outside to come face to face with…Beryl Hunter, the red head from inside the club.

"You can go dance with him now, I really need some time alone," said Serena her voice almost strangled trying to contain her transformation.

"When I tried to dance with him he wouldn't," Beryl said with a pout.

"I really don't know what to tell you," said Serena her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You better finish that transformation before you pass out," said Beryl her voice traveling to Serena's ear. "Even though I can give a goddamn about you passing out."

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena her eyes trying to focus on Beryl.

"For you being known as a Crystal holder you're not very intelligent," said Beryl.

"How did…" said Serena, she took a deep breath.

"I'm the one that called you out here, you stupid bitch, you should know who's calling you when called," said Beryl holding up her hand that now held a floating ball of dark purple energy.

Taking a deep breath Serena turned her head from side to side cracking her neck, "You know I've been called a bitch once to many times tonight and I don't like it one…" her nails were now long and finely manicured, "little," and crescent earrings appeared, "bit."

Silver light engulfed Serena's whole being and a piercing scream left her lungs. When the light disappeared Serena stood fully transformed into her sailor soldiers' uniform.

"Time to go," said Serena her voice still husky as it was before.

"I didn't say I was going anywhere," said Beryl still hold the energy.

"I didn't ask you all that, you either coming or your not. Beside you asked me out here and I don't follow orders, it's against my status qua." said Serena as the wind currents hit her and she disappeared.

"Where the fuck does she think she going," mumbled Beryl following Serena wherever she went.

* * *

The Abandoned Building

Serena was standing waiting for Beryl to appear. She had her arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for the presence to appear. Serena had changed out of her soldier uniform, into pair black pants that were loose for easier movement and a shirt that was short sleeve and her hair was in odangos.

She felt Beryl's presence from behind as Beryl tried to sneak up on her. Serena turned around and grabbed Beryl's wrist as it held a mini ball of energy. Serena raised her eyebrows and took Beryl's hand so that the ball was directly in front of her face.

She blew on the energy ball, "Cease".

The energy automatically disappeared as the wind of her breath carried it away.

"You think you're sneaky?" said Serena as she released Beryl's hand and stood back.

"There is a difference in thinking and knowing…"

"And apparently you know neither," said Serena cutting her off with a smile on her face.

"So are you ready?" asked Beryl with a lift of her eyebrow standing in a fighting stance.

"I'm just waiting on you to bring it," said Serena. "Red headed bitch."

So they squared off blow for blow, the moves were quick and fluid. Serena gave a roundhouse kick and Beryl spun and hit the floor with a groan. Beryl quickly got up as Serena was waiting for her. Beryl threw a punch to that almost came in contact with Serena face. Serena quickly grabbed her fist, as it was directly 2 inches from her face.

Serena brought the fist down, " You see this face, don't ever attempt to try that again or you won't have any hands at all." Serena's eyes were now full platinum silver as she squeezed Beryl's hand till she screamed.

Serena let Beryl's hand go. Beryl looked at her hand to make sure everything was OK.

Once Beryl's hand was released sort of like Raye, Beryl let go of mini balls of energy with quick speed at her spot on the floor. Serena performed a shield that protected her whole side of the room, once the balls hit the wall they disappeared leaving smoke. When all the energy balls were gone, the smoke dispersed and Beryl was no where to be found

"And you think you're one slick bitch," growled Beryl as she stood behind Serena with a dagger that she connected to Serena's backside.

"Yeah and you thought that was me," said Serena as she stood on the other side of the shield looking at Beryl holding the dagger that had blood on it.

Beryl looked up at Serena and the figure that she had stabbed disappeared in specks.

Before Beryl could do anything, the word, "STOP!" echoed throughout the room.

The Silver Star crystal appeared and the shield disappeared.

"Beryl, what were you thinking to prove by killing Serena?" asked the Crystal.

"That I was better," said Beryl her eyes filled with greed as she looked at the crystal.

"That is what the contest is for," said the Crystal.

"That contest is 3 months away, I wanted to know what I was dealing with," said Beryl.

"Well you know now, I don't want to ever see your powers doing any harm to the crystal holders till I say so," said the crystal. "The same for you Serena."

The crystal seemed to have possessed eyes as it turned from side to side looking at them.

"Now it is time for the both of you to leave," said the Crystal as it glowed a brilliant light. "Now."

* * *

Club Enchanted

Serena appeared at the club leaning on the back door looking into the cobalt eyes of Darien as he stood not even two feet in front of her.

"What happened?" asked Darien.

"Nothing important," said Serena with nonchalance.

"You know you're not a very good liar," said Darien.

"Never said I was good at telling the truth either," said Serena.

"I just want to know what fucking happened you did leave me on the dance floor by myself," said Darien.

"And yet your still living and breathing," came Serena response and she put her hand to his chest to push him back to regain some sense of personal space.

"Fuck Serena, all I want to know is what happened… Did you get your ass kicked or something and you ashamed or what?" he said looking in her eyes trying to search her eyes for the secrets of her power.

Serena's eyes narrowed sharply as she looked into the eyes of the man standing before as he tried to find answers that wasn't any of his business.

"Since when has my affairs been any of your damn business?" said Serena with gritted teeth.

"Since that night that I met you," said Darien putting his hands on either side of Serena's head on the wall trying to figure out why all of a sudden her body was filled with anger and he couldn't read her as he could a second ago.

"Well that doesn't make you my fucking father," said Serena. "Because last time I checked I only had and need one."

"I don't care about what it doesn't make me to you," said Darien. "I just want to know what happened after you left here."

"Not a damned thing that fucking concerns you, besides ask your red headed friend she know what went down," said Serena, disappearing from him. "Diamond."

Beryl appeared behind Darien, who turned into Diamond with a snap of his fingers.

"She knew who I was," said Diamond turning around to look Beryl in her face.

"How the hell did she know that? You're one the best shape-shifters in the group," said Beryl.

"All I have to see is that she is smarter then what she looks. Don't let the blonde hair fool you," said Diamond.

**QUEEN ASINOE- Yep I talk like that most of the time, with friends you know. But that's about it I try to keep it at a minimum with family and other adults. Don't want to scare nobody.**

**Once you thought things were at least a little normal you find out that the Dark Crystal Holders are shape-shifters. Did that make it just a little bit more interesting? Leave good Reviews people, I'm loving them. THANX TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR.**

**See ya in Chapter 12!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	13. My Business is My Business

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 12- My Business is My Business**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or cars or even music in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 12

Beryl appeared behind Darien, who turned into Diamond with a snap of his fingers.

"She knew who I was," said Diamond turning around to look Beryl in her face.

"How the hell did she know that? You're one the best shape-shifters in the group," said Beryl.

"All I have to see is that she is smarter then what she looks. Don't let the blonde hair fool you," said Diamond.

Serena appeared in her apartment bedroom where the smell of roses seemed to engulf her senses. She opened her eyes and looked around to find red rose petals everywhere. All along her pink satin sheets that were outline in black were red rose petals.

'Damn it Darien why can't you get the point, and stop being so damn sweet to me.'

Serena sighed as she went into the bathroom where she found a warm bath was waiting for her with candles lit along the edge of the tub.

(Darien where the hell are you?) Asked Serena looking at the steaming water that seemed to help raise the smell of jasmine in the air, where it mixed with the smell of roses.

(I'm around, why?) Said Darien crossing his arms along his broad chest.

(What the hell else did you do to my apartment?) Asked Serena as she began to undress, so that she may be able to indulge her self in the warm bath.

She wasn't mad with him only bewildered by the way he was doing things. The way he was still around after all the smart-ass comments that she had been giving him from the time they met.

(Now why, darling angel, would I tell you my deepest darkest secrets?) Asked Darien.

(Yeah you're going to be seeing angels if you don't tell me why you're trying to get at me.) Said Serena.

(Get at you? That's a term I never heard of, what does it mean?) Asked Darien with almost a bit of sarcasm.

Darien had a huge grin on his face as he chatted with Serena through their mind link.

(It's the same as why are trying to be my boyfriend or something of that nature?) Said Serena as she sunk into the tub of water, which now had been infused with bubbles.

(That's the same as asking me why are my rose petals red) Said Darien.

(How so?) Asked Serena as she began to lather herself.

(It's a question that will plague mankind for eternity.)

Serena didn't say anything as enjoyed the bath in silence.

(I'm sorry to say…) Said Darien with a pause. (I must leave you to indulge yourself in my gifts… you have a wonderful evening Serenity.)

Darien's presence seemed to have vanished from her thoughts. She had stopped bathing at the point when Darien called her Serenity, no one… NO ONE ever called her Serenity and no one had ever gone to such lengths to make a romantic gesture for her either.

After an hour Serena got out of the tub and put herself in a fluffy towel. Walking out of her bathroom, her eyes became wide as she looked at the petals that turned into platinum silver petals. Walking up to the bed there was a star shape in the middle with a single rose that was half red and half silver with a note perched underneath. Serena set the rose on her nightstand next to the first one that Darien gave her that evening. She then sat on the bed and picked up the night.

'_Darling Serenity,_

_May you sleep well princess; I had a wonderful time while it lasted. We have to try it again sometime so I can show you what a real good time is like with NO interruptions._

_Darien_'

(What kind of good time are you talking about Darien) Asked Serena as she lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

(You'll find out) Said Darien as all the petals began disappearing.

(When?) She slid beneath the sheets and closed her eyes as the conversation continued.

(Did you know that patience is a virtue?)

(And did someone tell you that it isn't mine?)

(Do you like asking questions with questions?)

(That's dependent on the question and the way it is presented.)

* * *

California State University, Northridge

Serena was sitting in the middle of her Calculus class writing notes that Mr. Ramezani was giving.

"Serena was is the vertex of this parabola?" he asked.

Serena put her pencil down and looked at the board, " The vertex is 1 plus or minus 7."

Ramezani merely nodded and went to finishing the equation and drew the graph. Just as he was about to do another example a knock came to the door. Everyone turned to look at the door except Serena.

The door opened and in walked Diamond.

"Mr. O'Neal don't you think it's kind of late for you to be walking into class in the middle of term?" asked Ramezani looking at Diamond.

"Well sir, I spoke to the Dean and he said that as long as you give me the make-up work and that I complete it with all A's, I can still have my seat in the class," said Diamond walking down the many stairs to where Ramezani stood.

Diamond handed the note to Ramezani who read over it.

"Class Dismissed!" said Ramezani.

Picking up her stuff Serena left the classroom. It was her last year in college; she would be receiving her BA this year in Creative Writing, she still couldn't figure out the point of taking math courses when she was an English major.

"You know it's really not cool to be that close behind me and think I don't know it's you standing there," said Serena as she turned to see Artemis.

"You're getting good," said Artemis with a smile gracing his handsome face.

"I've always been good don't get the information twisted," said Serena.

"Remember there's practice tonight at the studio," said Artemis.

"I already knew that, what is it your not telling me?" Serena set her books down on the hood of her car.

"The judges are coming tonight to meet you guys, and to see a girls only dance and a boys only dance," said Artemis.

"What?"

"They just want to see what you're working with outside the couple competition," said Artemis.

"That don't make no damn sense," said Serena.

"When it comes to us nothing never makes sense," said Artemis as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Dance Studio

Everyone was standing in the dance studio waiting for the Gem holders and Serena.

"I swear she is going to be on time one of these and shock the hell out of all of us," said Raye to no one in particular.

"And miss all the shyt you like to talk when I ain't around," said Serena appearing in the middle of the room.

She was dressed like the other girls in white Roca Wear outfits, which included white jeans and a short jacket that showed off the stomach and the letters were in blue outlined in silver. Serena had changed something to her look all-together, her hair now came a little passed her shoulders… like Hilary Duff, her hair was straight and she had bangs.

"Why the hell did you cut your hair?" said Lita walking around her friend and taking a strand into her hand.

"Because," Serena started, "My business is my business and your business is your business."

"That made no kind of sense at all," said Mina leaning against the wall.

"It made a whole lot of sense when you think how Serena thinks," said Amy with a smile on her face.

"How are you guys doing today?" greeted Serena to the boys that were sitting in the chairs that were set up for the guest and themselves.

"Just kickin it," said Jared.

Serena smiled at them as they all answered except Darien who was leaning back in his chair looking at her. The smile slowly left from her lips as her eyes came in contact with his. Before she could comment the atmosphere of the room seem totally go off balance as 4 women appeared in the room.

"Good Afternoon," greeted Setsuna, the Princess of Pluto.

"Good Afternoon ladies," said Artemis as he stood in front of them and bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see you again, it's been a long time," says Luna as she bowed as well.

"Probably just a little bit to long," said Michiru, the Princess of Neptune.

"Let's get this thing started I have somewhere to be in 2 hours," said Haruka as she looked at the Rolex on her arm.

"It's nice to know you haven't changed a bit," commented Serena with a grin on her face.

"Of course not little cousin," said Haruka with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well have a seat since you have somewhere important to be," said Serena.

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" asked Hotaru, her voice seemed to echo of the walls with its soft authority.

"Of course," said Lita. "Just have a seat and sit back and relax."

Everyone sat down in the chairs that were set up, except the five girls who were performing.

Serena stood in the back as Raye and Lita stood on one side and Mina and Amy stood on the other side. The room became dark, Raye drew a semi-circle one side and Lita connected the other side with her own semi-circle and the fingers touched making the 'O' glow. Mina then drew one side of an H and Amy drew the other side connected in the middle making the letter glow. They then stepped away as Serena walked forward and brought her finger that was now lit to her lips and said, "Oh!"

The light came on and the music started for 'Oh!' by Ciara. The dance was wonderfully done, with many hip-hop moves put into one. No one said a word as they dance to the beat of the song, with moves that were even taken from the video. When Ludacris's part was about to come on they disappeared for only a second and appeared with black Dickie shorts and baby t-shirt of their favorite color and chucks to match.

The song ended with the lights going out and the words 'OH' reappeared. The lights then came back on with the girls standing in line waiting to be judged.

"So what did you think?" asked Raye.

"I liked it," said Hotaru the first to speak with a smile on her face.

"It was a whole lot better than I expected," said Setsuna.

"Coming from a woman that should know the timeline like the back of her hand," came Serena's teasing remark.

Setsuna only winked her eye.

"I like it a lot as well it was very creative," said Michiru her voice soft and low.

"OK now that we have come to the conclusion that we all like it can we please move to the boys now," said Haruka with impatience.

"Where are you going after this exactly?" asked Raye.

"What's my business is my business and what's your business is your business," came Haruka's reply as all the boys went and stood in the front of the room.

**Ya'll know Ya'll loved it, so you have got to leave me the good reviews so I can keep going. I'm trying to finish thiz one before school letz out. But hey I can't see that far in the future but I do hope you are liking what I'm putting out. See ya in Chapter 13!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	14. Another Book

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 13- Another Book**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or music or cars in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 13

"OK now that we have come to the conclusion that we all like it can we please move to the boys now," said Haruka with impatience.

"Where are you going after this exactly?" asked Raye.

"What's my business is my business and what's your business is your business," came Haruka's reply as all the boys went and stood in the front of the room.

"You truly are Serena's cousin," said Raye.

"Of course," said Haruka with a smile.

Serena smiled and gave Haruka an air high-five.

The boys all wore black Roca Wear pants and long jackets that were buttoned at first until the boys opened the jackets to show off their toned muscles cover chest. Serena was sitting back in her chair looking at Darien; her gaze started from his shoes and slowly moved up and stopped on his chest, where she licked her lips, and slowly her gaze settled on his eyes as he gazed at her. Darien wore a smirk on his face as Serena and him and held each other's gaze.

Darien broke contact as he turned around with a 'swoosh' of his long coat. Their moves began when the beat for 'Wildest Dreams' came on by New Edition. The moves used were slow but fast at the same time. They used most of the material good such as diamonds that were in the song and made them appear around their necks with matching jewelry around the girls.

Serena looked down at her neck to find a silver necklace that had 'Serena' scrawled across the pendant with diamonds and her birthstones in it, the necklace was beautiful. Serena's fingers grazed across her name, as she said nothing. Her gaze then fixed back to the dance that was being done before her.

As the dance ended Darien never took his eyes off Serena, especially when it ended with him on his knees before her.

"I can give you your wildest dream Serenity if you can just give me a chance," he whispered.

"I know… and all the possibilities with that insinuation," said Serena in a whisper as well.

"Is that an invitation?" said Darien.

"All dreams don't come true, especially that one," said Serena, a whole change of demeanor seemed to have washed over her.

"Just give me a chance," said Darien.

"That's highly unlikely," said Serena standing up and walking out of the room.

"She's a piece of work isn't she?" said Setsuna standing in front of him.

Darien stood up to his full height, "Yeah you can say that."

"She wasn't always like that," said Setsuna her eyes showing that she knew something that made Serena the way she was today.

"What happened to her?" asked Darien.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that, but overall it was life that did that to her," said Setsuna.

"How did that happen?" asked Darien, his interest piqued.

"That's something that you will have to find out on your own," said Setsuna.

"Now can we leave," said Haruka with her impatience in her stance.

"Yes we may leave," said Michiru with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you guys for the performance," said Hotaru.

"See you soon," said Setsuna.

They disappeared with no evidence of them ever being there except a smell of soft fruity fragrances.

Soon after, Darien walked quietly out of the room and walked to the training room that was down the hall. He walked into the room to find Serena dressed in loose fitting biker shorts and a tank top to match the Adidas logo on the shorts floating in the air with her eyes closed.

Fantasia's 'Truth is' was playing as she moved in the air as if she was walking on the ground. She was doing complicated flips and movements that would only be found in the different kinds of martial arts, her moves were quick maybe even calculated by the way she did each move.

Darien leaned up against the door jab as he watched her move, he was not amused but mesmerized by how she moved and the sensuality that seemed to be given off her, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He slowly began to float into the air and casually walked toward her. Before he could touch her, an invisible force knocked him on to his back and he felt as if ropes had tied around his limbs bounding him to the ground. Serena opened her eyes as she floated down and looked down at him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked her voice low.

"Watching you," he said.

"Why?" she asked as she snapped her fingers, and the invisible binds that had him on the ground eased up, so he could stand with no restraints.

"Because I like watching you," he said as if that explained everything.

Serena only rolled her eyes, "Is there anything you want?"

"Yes actually there is, I want you to have a training session and dinner with me tonight," he said.

"Is that a question or an order?" she asked.

"Alright, I want you to have dinner with me tonight and a training session in the morning," he said.

"Yeah all right then, but don't wait up on me," she said as she disappeared.

"I've been waiting many years for you, waiting was always an option until now," he said to no one in particular as he stood in the room by himself.

He held his hand out and snapped his finger 3 times and a staff appeared in his hand. The staff was made of white stone, almost the color of ivory. Going down the front were two roses, the one at the top red and the one at the bottom silver; they were seemingly twined together by a vine with no thorns. The top of the staff had an opening with a piece that was in the shape of a diamond and floating just atop of that was a small gold crystal.

He began spinning it at a very fast speed. His attire changed to a long white coat covering white pants, the coat had no buttons and was outlined in gold, and the same color as his eyes had turned under the white visor. His hair grew to touch the collar of the coat that hung open showing his chest.

"Gold Crystal transportation," he spoke his voice echoing across the walls. "Destination: Elysion."

He appeared in Elysion, in front of a throne of white marble. The ground was of clear marble, which showed the stars of the galaxy and the many planets that inhabited it.

"Your majesty what brings you to Elysion?" asked Helios standing on the side of the lone throne.

Helios was the guardian of Elysion he stood tall with his white hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore robes of white, which were outlined in black and turquoise. He stood a little shorter than Darien.

"I need your helping in replacing the half of the golden crystal within me," he said.

"What do you mean half your highness?" asked Helios as he watched as Prince Endymion held the staff in front of him to show him the small crystal that was afloat in the staff. "I thought there was only one."

"For the writing of the 'Beyond the Starz' to be done as it should I could only contain half of the crystal until Serenity has her crystal," he said in explanation.

"I thought there was only the Book of Stars in which only Serenity held in her possession," said Helios.

"There was another book that even Serenity does not know that my mother possessed," said Princes Endymion.

Taking his staff he tapped on the ground twice, one for the golden crystal and the other for the silver crystal. There on the ground were two stars that shown bright and seemed to have floated to the direct bottom of the marble ground.

"Let it be done," he said.

He then turned to Helios, "Now I need your help with the rest."

"Very well," said Helios his green eyes shining bright as he began to glow and transform into the legendary Pegasus.

The tip of Pegasus's horn came in contact with the golden crystal that was still within Prince Endymion's staff, turning the horn into a blinding gold. Pegasus then flew into the sky away from Prince Endymion. Prince Endymion closed his eyes as Pegasus, like the speed of light, flew at him and through him, placing the golden crystal within him self.

Pegasus then turned back into Helios and watched Prince Endymion.

Endymion dropped to the ground looking as if he fell in pain, with his palms on the stars that now showed brightly. He then looked at the heavens' and opened his mouth as if to scream to only let out a blinding light of gold.

Helios picked up the 'Beyond the Starz' as it had appeared in the palm of his hands and he read the words that had appeared across the page.

"By the power of the golden crystal I now bind you to your holder, the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Bound for eternity as once done and now repeated, the past and present has finally become as one in Gia's only son. May it be done this day the binding of the Golden Crystal and his master."

Prince Endymion now lay on his back looking at the sky breathing hard.

"Are you Ok?" asked Helios.

"I am fine," Endymion said his voice breathless. "I just need to lay here a moment and catch my breath."

Helios nodded and with a wave of his hand, had Endymion sitting on the throne. His crown appeared on his head, it was made of gold and had every color rose upon it with the center being different color stones.

Helios bowed to him in respect of the crown that was on his head.

"I must go now," said Endymion as he stood up slowly, his crown vanishing.

"Very well, when will you return?" asked Helios.

"When time allows," said Endymion.

Helios nodded.

Endymion walked to him and gave him a hug. "Farewell until then little cousin."

Endymion staff appeared within his grasp and he disappeared.

-Serena's Apartment-

Serena appeared in her apartment and sat down on a stool.

"Diamond what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she said turning toward the shadow that stood in the dark corner of her living room.

"I just came to visit," said Diamond standing into the light.

"You can be fucking hilarious sometimes," said Serena. "Get the hell out of my apartment."

"I never thought there was anything wrong with seeing your high school sweetheart after all these years."

**I'm done with thiz chapter! I hope you liked it! I wanted to apologize for not bringing the chapter out as fast as I used to, itz just that graduation is finally come and gone and I had finalz and all that jazz, that I needed to do. I hope you didn't miss me to much! But anwayz I will see ya in the next chapter.**

**Adios!**

**See ya in Chapter 14!**

**MizzDL**


	15. High School Sweetheartz

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 14- High School Sweetheartz**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or music or cars in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 14

"Diamond what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she said turning toward the shadow that stood in the dark corner of her living room.

"I just came to visit," said Diamond standing into the light.

"You can be fucking hilarious sometimes," said Serena. "Get the hell out of my apartment."

"I never thought there was anything wrong with seeing your high school sweetheart after all these years."

* * *

6 years ago- 9th grade

Serena was sitting with her friends in the lunch quad. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top, she had her hands folded on the bench table with her head laid on the top of her arms.

"Girl what's wrong with you?" asked Lita sitting next to Serena.

"Nothin, just waiting for this day to end, I was up most of the night with study to much Amy," said Serena.

"Oh, yeah I remember my night with her for biology, she damn near drove me so crazy I would have driven to the insane asylum my damn self," said Lita with a smile on her face as Amy gave her a murderous look.

"I told her she could have went to bed," said Amy in her defense.

"Amy you said that at 2 o'clock this morning," said Serena sitting up looking at blue haired friend.

Amy grinned sheepishly; Serena couldn't do anything except roll her eyes and put her head back on her arms.

"So what did she have you study last night exactly?" asked Raye.

"Algebra 1-2,"answered Serena. "She is worse than the damn teacher with as many problems as she made me go over. I never want to see another number, fraction or percentage again."

"I don't think she is that bad," said a voice from behind her.

Serena turned around to face a young man of 15, his hair was long and a startling platinum silver that did well for his blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a long white shirt that was brought back to show off his Enyce belt.

"Who are you?" asked Serena looking at the guy.

"My name is Diamond, and what's yours?" he asked.

"Serena."

"Serena, a beautiful name if I do say so myself," said Diamond with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah I guess," she said almost hesitantly as she looked around at her friends, who were looking at Diamond from head to foot.

He put his hand out for her to take, which she did. They didn't walk far away.

"I was wondering if we can go out some time?" he asked.

"You're joking right?" asked Serena looking around hoping to find a camera of sometime.

"I'm quite serious," he said. "I'll give you my number and you can call me tonight."

"I guess," said Serena absolutely speechless as she took the piece of paper that he held out.

She placed the piece of paper in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I hope I'll be hearing from you really soon," he said.

"Yeah aiight then," she said.

That night Serena had dreamed that she never had dreamt before. It was peculiar because she never dreamed of dancing; everything was about practicing her magic and perfecting her skills. In the dream were 5 guys, who were cute, and it seemed as if the 5 guys and her group had some sort of competition of dance moves going on with them.

_**The Dream**_

So the guys stood in front of them and Serena and the girls grabbed them to the dance stage.

Serena says," Aiight Raye you know the deal."

Raye smiles and say," You Rock My World, Come on Micheal Jackson."

An image of Michael Jackson appeared he smiled with his hat and suit on, "Hello Celestial Girls, it's nice to you again. Shall we give another round."

Serena says," Yup we are doing this to show these young men that we are good dancers. They are the Red Roses."

Michael nodded," Well girls you need to hurry because I have to work on another video, so come on let's get this going."

The girls nodded. The beat to the song started playing and the girls stepped away from the guys and did a Michael Jackson spin which only lasted less than 10 seconds. One by one the girl's outfits changed. Serena had on a light blue halter belly shirt, with jewels around her belly button; also she had on short white skirt with 2 slits on the side. Her hair was pulled in a single white clip with two pieces of hair in the front on either side. Everyone had practically the same thing but with different color shirts.

When Michael started singing they started doing some moves but when the chorus came on they would start dancing with the guys in tangle type movements. When the chorus ended they would walk away and finish doing their moves. When the song was almost over they walked to the guys again and they did the tango moves again and it ended with the guys over the girls in an ending motion.

Michael Says," You know Celestial and Roses you guys make wonderful couples."

Raye replies," You know it's really time for you to go Mike."

Michael grins and says," alright, I'll see you laters and when you need me call me alright."

They nod and he disappears with his head down with his hat on in a true Michael Jackson fashion.

_**End of Dream**_

Serena woke up, "Who were those guys?"

She looked at the clock on her bedside and noticed that it was only 7:30. She picked up the phone and called Diamond and consented to them going on a date.

* * *

3 years after that –12-grade Grad night-

"I wonder where the hell is Dye? We were supposed to leave for Vegas 2 hours ago," said Serena as her friends sat around the living room.

Her hair was pulled into her traditional hairstyle of two buns on the top of her head. She wore a white Baby Phat skirt with a Baby Phat shirt that tied around her neck with the Baby Phat logo and the name scrawled across the front. The back was out showing the red rose had tattooed on her back.

"Are you sure he didn't hit you up on your cell phone to let you know that he'll be late?" asked Mina sitting on the couch.

"No and just let you know Amy asked me that already," said Serena falling on the couch with a sigh.

Serena picked up her cell phone and looked at it, just to make sure he didn't call.

"My bad, I wasn't paying attention," said Mina.

"That ain't nothin' new," said Serena as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Maybe you should drive by his house and see what the hold up is," said Raye.

"Yeah let's do that," said Lita standing up. "Sitting on this couch is doing absolutely nothing for this outfit."

Lita was wearing a dark green velour suit with a white tank top; her hair was in a ponytail with the back down in waves of auburn tresses.

"Let's go I want to do something tonight, and that does not include sitting on this damn couch," said Amy standing up as well pulling down her spaghetti strap RocaWear dress.

"Let's go," said Serena grabbing the keys to her parents' car.

"I call shot gun," said Raye walking through the front door.

"No one was asking to sit up there any damn ways," said Lita.

The girl's shook their heads as they all walked out of the house after Raye. They all piled into Serena's parents Nissan Armada of platinum silver.

"From the window! To the wall!" said Mina singing with the radio.

Mina was singing so loud annoying everyone that Raye turned off the radio.

"What the hell did you do that for Raye?" whined Mina.

"Because you were singing just a little bit off key," said Lita holding up her hand and doing the measurement with her thumb and index.

"That is a understatement… it was more like this," said Raye as she made a large gap between her hands.

"Fuck you," mumbled Mina.

"I only say what I say out of love," said Raye with a smile on her face as she looked back at Mina.

"No Raye, what I said was out of love, what you said was just to be mean," said Lita.

"As usual," said Serena.

Serena pulled the car to a stop in front of Diamond's house.

"I'll be right back," said Serena as she got out of the car.

She ran to the door and knocked. Diamond's mother Susan came to the door, she opened it with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, Diamond's upstairs if you're looking for him," Susan said stepping back so that Serena could walk through.

Susan knew what her son was doing, but refused to help him in his wrongdoings to Serena.

"Thanks, I'll be right back down," said Serena as she made her way to the stairs and walked to Diamonds room that was at the end of the hall.

Susan only shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen where she closed the door.

'Wait (The whisper song)' by the Ying Yang Twins was blasting from his room, knowing that he couldn't hear her so she opened the door.

There on the bed laid Diamond, with a girl sitting on top of him naked and moving.

"Damn girl you got to move a little bit faster than that," groaned Diamond.

"Didn't you know slow is the best way to go," replied the red head as she bent down and kissed him on the lips and continued their wicked dance.

"Well ain't this about a bitch," said Serena, as the music abruptly stopped.

The speakers had steam coming out of them as the fuse was burnt out.

Diamond practically threw the girl off of him as he sat up. No one moved, Serena stood in the doorway with her hand on her hips staring at the scene before her: Diamond sitting on the bed trying to cover up and the red head on the floor with her back towards Serena, so Serena couldn't see her face.

"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Diamond trying to hide the fact that he was still naked.

"Breaking up with your lying cheatin' ass, that's what the fuck I'm doing here," said Serena her eyes turning silver.

Her outfit changed to black in a matter of seconds with little specks of silver. Her nails had grown and now had been manicured. Her eyes were now blazing silver; her hair fell to her ankles.

"Calm down Serena," said Diamond. "There's no reason for you to be mad, we were just fucking."

Serena tilted her head to the side, "After what you just said you expect me to calm down… Didn't you know drugs kill?"

"I'm just sayin' you might do something you regret," said Diamond standing up with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Oh don't worry about it, I won't regret kicking your ass… that's a promise," said Serena as she stood close to the edge of the bed never taking her eyes off Diamond.

Her hair floated in the air as her powers engulfed her, her aura a disturbing red.

"Calm down damn," he said sounding like he was mad about it.

"You really trying to lose your balls tonight ain'tcha?" asked Serena.

"I'm only trying to…" he began.

He was standing and stuttering trying not to dig his grave deeper than it already was.

"Don't even worry about it I'm not going to do anything, just don't fucking talk to me ever again, or I swear to bliss I will cut your balls off and send them to you UPS," said Serena. "Up there fucking with my intelligence like I'm stupid."

Looking Diamond up and down with disgust, she then calmed down and a smiled graced her face. She snapped her fingers and the sheet disappeared.

"Forget cutting your balls off, you're already small in that category. Don't want to mess up something that's already been fucked up already," she said and walked out of the room with a silent close of the door.

"You were dating a crystal holder?" asked Beryl as she stood up.

"Not any more," said Diamond sounding almost disappointed as he stood there butt naked.

Serena ran outside and almost slammed the front door, but caught herself and closed it slowly and silently. She walked to the car and silently got in.

"Where's Diamond?" asked Raye turning down the music.

"In the house fucking this red headed bitch," answered Serena as she pulled off and made her way towards the freeway.

"You're lying," said Lita her voice filled with shock.

"Yep he had the bitch on top of him ridin' like it what ain't nothing," said Serena.

"Are you serious?" asked Mina.

"Yes I'm fucking serious, I broke up with his ass and tried my best not to whip his ass for the couple minutes that I was up there," said Serena.

"Well you should have," said Lita.

"Don't worry I was real tempted."

"Well can we go back real quick so I can kick his ass," said Lita cracking her fingers.

"Naw, we going to Las Vegas and have a good time," said Serena getting on the 91 freeway on Cherry Ave.

* * *

-Back to the present-

"You really done gained some mad balls to stand your ass in my apartment like everything is cool with us," said Serena.

"I just was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my old friend," said Diamond with a grin on his face.

"Don't fuck with my intelligence I. Am. NOT in the mood," said Serena standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Serena was trying very hard not to lose her temper with this mad as he stood in her apartment as if they were good friends.

"So where is the guy you were with the other night?" asked Diamond trying to start conversation.

"Why is it any of your business of whom I go out with?" asked Serena, as she pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of cold water that she pulled out of the refrigerator.

"It was just a question," said Diamond sitting down on the seat she had just vacated.

Serena took a sip of the water.

"I don't remember asking you to sit down, " she said. "But I distinctively remember telling you to get the fuck out of my house."

"So does your boy toy like this little attitude that you have gained since the last time we talked," he said as he nonchalantly went through her school books that sat on the counter.

"Why is that any of your concern?" asked Serena snapping her fingers and making the books disappear.

"Why can't you answer my questions?" he asked getting irritated with her not answering any of his questions.

"Why can't you fucking leave like I've asked you to for the 4th time?" she said sipping from her glass of water.

"Yeah that's a question I would love an answer to," said Darien as he stood behind Serena.

"Well if it isn't the boy toy," said Diamond standing up. "And he is of your own standing."

"Damn your parents must have been very disappointed to give you a girl's name," said Darien in response to the boy toy comment.

Serena almost smiled but she left her face emotionless.

(Who is this guy?) Asked Darien.

"I would probably have a comment for that if I knew your name," said Diamond.

(Someone I want out of my damn apartment.) Said Serena.

"I doubt that very seriously," said Darien.

(Give me a kiss and your wish is my command.) Said Darien as he turned toward her with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

(You can be a real ass sometimes.) Said Serena rolling her eyes at him.

(I love you to.) Said Darien.

"I think you ought to leave," said Darien.

"This ain't your apartment," said Diamond.

"It don't matter if it was or wasn't it's my girls' apartment and I want you out of it," said Darien his voice calm as he looked at Diamond. Darien's eyes flashed a golden color that almost startled Diamond.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'll be back," said Diamond.

"If you return I'll have my foot up your ass," said Serena as Diamond disappeared from her apartment.

**So what did you think? I think it kind of speeded up a bit since it was hella slow for a minute there. It'll speed up in a bit. But anywayz please keep reading, I'll holla!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	16. Dreams Intertwined

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 15- Dreams Intertwined**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Any of the name brand clothing or restaurants or music or cars in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

Chapter 15

"This ain't your apartment," said Diamond.

"It don't matter if it was or wasn't it's my girls' apartment and I want you out of it," said Darien his voice calm as he looked at Diamond. Darien's eyes flashed a golden color that almost startled Diamond.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'll be back," said Diamond.

"If you return I'll have my foot up your ass," said Serena as Diamond disappeared from her apartment.

Serena set the glass down on the counter and sat in the second chair that Diamond had not vacated. Her posture was straight and unmoving as she sat there, she looked at the book and seen no letters.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," said Serena getting up hoping her voice sounded neutral.

Before she could make her way toward the bathroom Darien wrapped his arms around Serena just as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Please leave me alone Darien, I just want to be by myself," said Serena as the tears continued to fall.

Serena didn't know how to feel she felt every blow that Diamond had given her 5 years ago. She thought she wouldn't have to see him until the contest, but no she had to see him a month before the time and she wasn't ready.

"No, I'm not leaving you by yourself," he said as he scooped her up and settled onto the couch where he sat her in his lap.

"But I want you to, I want to be left alone," she said.

"Look at me," he said.

She tried to remove his arms from around her.

"Damnit Darien why do you have to be so complicated?" said Serena as she hit his chest.

"Because your just as complicated as me and I don't like to see you look so upset," said Darien.

"I'm not upset, I'm mad it's a major difference in emotion," said Serena.

Darien smiled at her, he couldn't help it, cause she was trying to be strong in front of him and was failing miserably.

"Baby are you going to tell me why that guy was in here and who he was?" he asked his voice soft.

"I don't want to," she said with a pout. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine you don't have to tell me," he said and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. "So, what kind of movies do you have?"

"I never said that we were watching movies in my apartment," she said looking at him.

"Unless we're going to my apartment, I'm not going to leave you by yourself," he said.

"Make things more complicated then what they have to be why don't you," she said.

He couldn't do anything except smile.

"Stop smiling, that comment wasn't meant for a smile," she said as she tried once again to get off his lap.

"Couldn't help it," he said tightening his arms around her again.

"Fuck it," she said and disappeared to stand in front of him; she had changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a baby tank top. "I'm going to bed, you can stay but stay in here."

"Why can't I go in the guestroom?" he asked knowing that it was a two-bedroom apartment.

"That's my office there isn't a bed in there," she said.

"OK, why can't I share the bed with you?" he asked standing directly in front of her, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"You must be drunk or really stupid to think that I would let you into my bed," she said as she walked passed him away from the warmth that his body was letting off.

She walked into her room and closed the door not saying another word to him.

* * *

In the abandoned building the single solitary silver crystal floated in the middle of the room in a soft glow. The crystal was not alone as all the other crystals came into the room, glowing softly.

On the floor was the 'Book of Stars' wide open it's letters like a vortex on the last page.

'_Let the star crystals return to the original forms as it were in the galaxy of Estrellas. They are then to be returned to these pages until it is time for them to be released again to the owners of their choosing. May these words be done according to El Libro de Estrellas.' _

The 8 color crystals all combined to form their own color crystal, which left 4 solid glowing crystals. The four crystals then joined with the silver crystal to make it one. The light became blinding as the gold crystal began to glow. First went the gold crystal then the silver into the vertex in which the Book of Stars had created with its letters.

Then the book closed.

The three women standing around the book only stared for a few moments.

"Just one more month and let the games begin," said Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah and that should be very interesting," said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Pluto bent down and picked up the book.

"When it comes to these ladies and gentlemen, things will always be interesting," said Pluto.

"Isn't that the truth," said Sailor Neptune as they all disappeared to Neptune where the competition was to be held.

* * *

Darien lay on the couch of Serena's living room looking at the ceiling. He was twirling a rose between his fingers, the rose was a deep red on the outside and the petals inside were gold.

He yawned as sleep overcame him, the rose lying in the middle of his chest. It began to glow softly and floated into the air as if it weighed nothing. From the stem of the rose came another of red with the inside silver.

"Dreams are always intertwined," said Helios touching the forehead of his cousin, and also going into the room of Serena and touching her forehead as well. The rose that Darien held twirling in his fingers lay on the pillow next to her, while the other lay on Darien's chest. "Especially the ones of soul mates."

* * *

**(A/N: DANGER! I have finally added the some _stuff, _if you don't read stuff like that. Don't read it, it's perfectly OK, because I've NEVER written anything like this before so here goes nothing…)**

-Their dreams-

"Darien what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" asked Serena as she lay on her sheets looking at him, as he stood before her in a pair of black boxers.

She was dressed just as undressed as him, in a dress of negligee that showed a considerable amount of legs, that would have put many models to shame. The top of the dress was a sheer material that was put in many designs that made the dress more attractive just as well as the wearer in Darien's mind as he looked her over appreciatively.

"I wouldn't be here unless you really wanted me to," he said walking over to her.

Her eyes widened as he came to the edge of the and never took his eyes off of her.

"I don't want you here, I want you out of my head," she said.

"Yeah but you want me in your body," he said his voice husky as he looked at her breast which had now become hardened just by him looking at her.

"There goes that wishful thinking again," she said.

"Everything is able to happen when it come to you, and me," he said.

He said crawling on the bed and over her, where she had sunk into the bed on top of the silk sheets especially with him on top of her.

"You have me at a disadvantage you know since your laying on me, I can't get up," she said.

"I rather call it an advantage because you feel very good," he said grinding his hips into hers.

She tried not to moan at the feel of his body fitting so perfect with hers. She closed her eyes tight waiting for whatever came next.

"Princess," came his soft voice.

"What?" said Serena with gritted teeth as she kept her eyes closed not wanting to look into his eyes, knowing that what she wanted was in the depth of his eyes.

"Open your eyes I'm not going to do anything unless you are going to cooperate," he said softly, bringing his hand to touch the side of her face.

"I don't feel like cooperating right now," she said as she opened her eyes to come in contact with his golden ones.

The eyes held nothing but love with only a hint of desire.

"Endymion," she whispered as she felt a warm rush feel her body, the warm rush of desire.

"Serenity," he said as he bent his head down and placed the softest little kisses to her lips.

His hands began to move around, touching and teasing the skin that his hands came in contact with. She shivered with the contact made as her body began to shiver with anticipation. Taking the first strap of the dress in his hands, it disappeared, the same for the other strap. He then pulled the dress down to reveal the soft creamy pale flesh of her breast that stood waiting for attention.

He moved off her body and lay on the side watching her as her breath had become heavy and labored. His hand was mindlessly roaming her collarbone never really descending just making mindless circles. Very slowly his fingers moved down to caress her breast, one finger just resting on her nipple and tapping it gently, she inhaled a breath.

Every part of her body seemed to feel the light caresses that he paid to her breast. She just lay there with her hands on the sheets, gripping tightly trying to control the breath she couldn't quite catch. Then he did something she wasn't quite expecting, he kissed her breast. A soft moan escaped through her parted lips.

"Darling Serenity I do believe I like that sound coming from you," he said as he began nibbling gently on the softness tugging the tip into his mouth.

She moaned a whispered, "Damn."

He moved to the other breast with deliberate slowness, his hard chest coming into contact with her first breast, which was still ultra sensitive. He paid the second breast the same attention as the first. Her legs were moving restlessly, she couldn't get comfortable, she needed something from him and he knew what she needed.

"Darien…Endymion," she whispered hoarsely.

He trailed kisses to her jaw and then whispered in her ear, "Yes darling, what is that you want?"

She couldn't even say anything as he began caressing her breast slowly and kissing her neck slowly almost lingering wherever his lips caressed.

"What is that you want Serenity?" he asked.

"You," she breathed, as she turned her head just as well as her body so that she could kiss him on the lips.

Her lips were soft and slightly wet from her licking them and the kisses that he had placed upon them. She tasted every taste that he harbored in his mouth, chocolate seemed to stand out the most. He pulled her close to his body and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying to get from him what she so desperately needed.

Her lower body was pressed to the seed of his desire that had become an ache for him just by a few touches, kisses and caresses.

"I'm Sorry Serenity but I believe it is time we awake from this dream," said Darien moving back a bit.

"But I don't want to, I want to finish what we've started," she said her eyes scanning his.

"It's not time yet," he said as he pulled her closer still where he laid a kiss to her lips.

Then he vanished with a flash of gold light.

-End of Dream-

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open as the light entered her curtains. She looked down at her attire that was still the same things that she fell asleep in, the pajama bottoms and tank top. She just lay on the bed looking at the ceiling, as all the images in slow motion crossed her vision. On the pillow next to her was a rose, absolutely enchanting.

Standing up she walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror, she looked absolutely wanton.

'I don't know how you do some of the things you do, but you really did me in last night,' she thought as she brushed her teeth.

Brushing her hair a bit she walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. Walking into the living room Darien laid there, fully transformed in his Prince Endymion attire.

**First naughty deed has been completed. Well I hoped you liked thiz chapter and may you return for the next one! Don't forget to leave only good reviews, I love reading them and answering questions. Well I'll see ya soon!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	17. Neptune

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 16- Neptune**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some stuff.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

Chapter 16

'I don't know how you do some of the things you do, but you really did me in last night,' she thought as she brushed her teeth.

Brushing her hair a bit she walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. Walking into the living room Darien laid there, fully transformed in his Prince Endymion attire.

Serena couldn't help but stare because she had never seen him attired like this before. His coat was wide-open showing the expanse of his chest, which was chiseled to perfection. She was so taken by his change of appearance that when he opened his eyes it startled her. Especially when his attire changed to the clothes of last night with a blink of his eyes.

"Good morning," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you to," she said as she walked to the kitchen.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked.

No comment came from Serena as she went through the cabinets taking out pots.

"How did you get into my dream last night?" she asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean? What did you dream about?" he asked confused.

"I mean last night, I was dreaming about one thing and then the next minute you're in it with nothing except boxers on," she said.

"Helios," he muttered. "That was none of my doing I swear, it was my younger cousin who put us into such… uncomprimisable positions."

"What does your cousin have to do with anything?" she asked while making breakfast.

"My cousin, Helios, is known as the Prince of Dreams," he explained.

"The Prince of Dreams, never heard of it," she said.

"Yeah well in Elysion he is the keeper there, since I am away and he has a talent of doing whatever he feels through the way of dreams," said Darien sitting at the counter.

"Well when you see him again, let him know he's going to have hell to pay for that," she said through gritted teeth.

"I believe you rather enjoyed it Princess," he said.

"Oh shut the hell up Darien," she said. "Nobody asked for your opinion anyway."

Darien couldn't help but smile.

Changing the subject she said, " When I met you that first night I thought that was your transformation, what was that transformation that you had a few minutes ago?"

"What other transformation?" he asked.

"I mean the one of you in all white," she said.

"My Endymion form," he said. 'I've never done that without me being awake, to control it.'

"I guess so," she said setting a plate in front of him.

"That is my Prince of Earth form, for some strange reason I think Helios triggered it when he combined our dreams together," he said.

"Well I don't know what to say," said Serena as she put the pots in the sink.

She walked around to the stool and took her seat next to him.

"Diamond is my ex-boyfriend from high school," began Serena taking a bite of her food. "We began goin out in the ninth grade and were together until grad night. He cheated on me… and found out I was crystal holder."

"It took him that long to find out that information?" said Darien.

"Back in high school, I was exactly how Mina is right now. Ya know happy, care-free, just a down right blonde… not trying to be stereotypical with my own hair color," said Serena in explanation. "But I never used my powers around him, ever. I was a normal teenager to him until I lost my temper when I found him cheating on me."

"What do you mean cheating on you?" he asked.

"Let's just say he took the words straight out of 112's 'You already know'… riding topless with no panties on," she said quoting a lyric.

"Oh shit, damn that's fucked up," he said.

"Yeah it was," she said. "If it wasn't for the fact that I was such a nice person he would never have any children."

Darien's eyes became wide as he chocked on his food, upon hearing that.

"So after making his sheet disappear to show what was his goods, which I might add was nothing worth him losing. I left," she said. "And after that I had just seen him just around, like at school and stuff."

"Damn he did you dirty," said Darien.

"Yeah I know that's why I wanted him out of my fucking apartment," she said finishing her food.

"I totally understand," he said. "You're a strong woman, I think you could have handled him without me here."

"If I would have handled him you would have need to be here anyway," she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She picked up her plate and put in the sink.

She answered, "Because I would have killed his ass, so you would need to be here to call nine one one for me stumping him 8 feet into the ground."

Practically terminating the discussion she began washing the dishes and putting them up. After that she went to the couch and sat down bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You all right?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm aiight, just reliving that moment in my life is kind of heart breaking all over again," she said with sadness in her voice.

"You actually had feelings for him," he said looking at her.

"I was 14 when we got together what did you expect?" she said explaining knowing she was so naïve at that age, as some girls.

'That you wait on me as it was supposed to be done,' he thought.

"I don't know," he said.

"For the longest time I felt as if someone was waiting for me that's why I never dated till I got in high school, I thought and believed he was the person I waiting for," she said as she reflected. "Even though deep down I knew he wasn't but I just really hoped and wished that the waiting was over."

'That's how I feel right now,' he thought as he watched her.

"We all feel like that sometimes," he said leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah and all this time I was waiting for you," she said as she looked at him, her eyes silver.

* * *

-A clearing-

Everyone made a circle with Serena and Darien in the middle. Darien and Serena grasped hands just as everyone else did.

"Everyone ready?" asked Darien.

"Yeah let's get going," said Michael, his first in command.

"All right, one… two… three," said Darien.

Darien and Serena transformed into Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. They then all disappeared leaving 5 different roses on the ground.

Neptune was beautiful, very enchanting look upon with its large stone castle that was a cream color, built with infinite care. Around both sides of the castle were waterfalls of the purest water that traveled around the castle. Because of the traveling canal there was no stairs that they could see.

"Beautiful does not even begin to describe this place," said Amy as she looked around, her hands still clasped by Zachary.

They stood on the end of the stone walkway that had grass on either side, cut to perfection.

"So how exactly are we going to get in? Cause I never said anything about swimming in this," said Serena looking down at her attire of a white flowing skirt with a white blouse that had a low neck, and she wore no shoes. Her shoulder length hair hung loose and straight covering one eye.

"Water and white is such a wonderful combination," said Darien with a whisper to her ear.

"Since she has on white doesn't that mean when she goes into the water her clothes will be…" began Mina. "Oh… ooo Darien you nasty."

Everyone just shook his or her head at Mina as she giggled at the realization of his comment.

"So how exactly are we going to get in?" asked Raye, changing the subject back to something more important then Mina acting slow.

"Just wait and watch the top of the tower over there," said Luna pointing to the high peak of the castle.

On the tower stood a vision of Michiru dressed in a beautiful silk dress that fitted her frame to perfection. Her dress was a sea green about the same color as her hair. The dress tied on the right shoulder and bared her stomach as the top of the dress went into a slant to a long skirt that flowed freely. (A/N: If you have seen the new Mariah Carey video 'We Belong Together', you'll know what I'm trying to describe.) Her hair hung loose about her shoulder in waves that seemed to be like the sea with a silver crown like tiara about her head. As she stood there beautiful wings sprouted from her back and the symbol on her head just as well as the gem around her neck and within the crown glowed a fierce sea green color of power.

She flew down and hung just above the water that led to the entrance of the castle with a smile gracing her features.

"I welcome you Princess Serenity and court and Prince Endymion and generals to the planet… Neptune," greeted Princess Michiru with a bow of her head. She then turned around toward the castle and waved her head the waves of the water than rose up to form stairs of clear marble.

They walked up to the stairs and began to walk up the stairs where the doors stood wide open.

"You will be shown to your rooms in a moment," said Princess Michiru. "Tomorrow is when the competition will start."

"Are the others here yet?" asked Lita.

"Yes they are, they are in their practicing quarters," she answered walking ahead of them.

Her wings had disappeared once she entered the castle; she practically floated ahead of her guest, the way she walked she didn't even appear to be walking on the ground, until they reached the stairs that lead to their rooms.

"Your rooms have your name scrawled on the door," Princess Michiru said as they walked up the stairs. "Your training quarters are at the direct end of this hall. Any questions?"

"I'm straight," said Serena walking to her room.

"No more music videos for you," said Raye following her.

"Says you," said Serena as she walked to the room that was hers.

Michiru had a soft smile on her face, "You two still have not changed."

"Of course not, it's a never ending cycle… we have to blame that on Pluto," said Luna.

Michiru giggled.

"I heard that Luna," said Setsuna appearing.

"I know you did," said Luna with a smile on her face.

Well what can I say, some things never change with Serena and Raye no matter what story you write, it just wouldn't be the same if they didn't have some bickering somewhere.

**Well thatz it! Until next time of course, just to let you know the ending iz very close.**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL**


	18. Slow Dance and Wait

**Title: The Star Crystalz**

**Chapter 17- Slow Dance and Wait**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics (Centered)**

Chapter 17

The stage had been set for the first performance which would done by the Crystal Holders, the lights were off waiting for them to start. There would only be 4 judges of the contest, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. In the contest they could use their powers at their own free will.

One spotlight appeared out of nowhere appeared to show a lone shadow standing in the middle of the stage. A beat began to start for a song called 'Slow Dancin' by Omarion. As the beat continued other spotlights appeared around the stage to show four other shadows. The spotlight brightened to show the guys dressed in black slacks and black button up shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top as the music was still going they stood in the spot light moving to the beat, their moves as smooth as the beat.

Verse 1:

I

See you across the room

At the same time the guys looked around as if searching for something and the girls appeared dressed in, white, blue, red, green or orange. The dresses were made of silk and were made like the styles in India. The girls wore heels and stood tall and beautiful as the light of the spotlights showed them.

I had to come get at you

You want it

Model Chick

Ooh you done true so I

Stepped to the DJ quick

I told him to drop that I'm Mr. Biggs

Just give me the chance

To put my hands

On You.

The guys walked up to the girls trying to put their hands on them and the girls walked passed them to the other side of the stage. The guys did a few moves on one side of the stage and the girls did the same moves on the other side of the stage.

Chorus: Made the DJ slow it down

So I can put my arms around you

Had to get you next to me

Cause we about to be

Doing Our thing

Dancing

The light was on Darien as he kneeled before Serena put his hand for her take, which she did. He stood up and they walked to the middle of the stage, Serena's back was against Darien's chest as they had their hands clasped together as they raised them above their head. They moved sensuously against each other hands still raised in the air.

Bumping and Grinding and maybe (maybe)

Romancing

So into you

Not, trancin

Hands on your waist.

We face to face

Slowww dancing

Darien smiled as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as they used quick steps and sensual body language for this part of the dance.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Serena brought her leg up and wrapped it around Darien's' leg as he dipped her and they kissed and disappeared like a splash of water just as the second verse started for Lita and Nephrite on one side and Raye and Jadeite on the other side to appear.

Verse 2: Now that I got you right here

I'm feeling you girl it's clear

You know what I mean

I'm thinking about what in them jeans

Nephrite and Jadeite dropped down to the floor before their dance partner and tugged the skirts and jeans appeared. The boys stood back up and wrapped their arms around their partner.

I ain't tryna let you go

Don't want it to end oh no

Fienin for you for sure

So tell him to drop one more

The girls' back was against the guys' chest as they leaned back and the guys' arms tightened around them, as they started moving in slow motion pop locking. The girl's moved turned around and did their combination of pop locking their moves connecting.

Chorus x2

Serena and Darien, Serena still in her skirt, appeared once again in between the two couples. While the chorus was going on the skirts reappeared on Lita and Raye. They did the same moves that Serena and Darien had done solo.

Break: I

Want this to go on all night

Ooo baby it feels so right

Me up on you

Holding you tight (yea)

So nice

Baby don't go no where

Keep it right there

Yea Yea Yea Yea

Except on the end of the chorus they just left two spaces for the other 2 couple to step through, which the couple stepped through and danced closely.

Chorus:

Made the DJ slow it down

So I can put my arms around you

Had to get you next to me

Cause we about to be

Slow Dancing

Bumping and Grinding and maybe

Romancing

So into you

I'm trancin (trance)

Hands on your waist (waist)

We face to face (face)

Slowww dancing

Bumping and grinding and maybe (bumpin and grindin yea yea yea)

Romancing

I'm all in your ear

And I'm whispering oh!

I'm feeling this

Cause we chillin

The dance ended with them in different dancing poses, which left them closely interlocked. Everyone clapped, except the competition. They walked off the stage and went to their seats to let the other group went up to do their performance.

Serena crossed her legs as she leaning up against Darien as he wrapped his arms around her. A familiar beat began to play as their performance started for 'Wait (The Whisper Song)' by the Ying Yang twins. Serena watched as Diamond and Beryl danced together. Then she remembered something she said 5 years ago, 'In the house fucking this red headed bitch'.

Removing Darien's arms from around her she got up and walked out of the room. Darien scrunched his eyes together and got up and went after her. He found her walking down the hall with quick steps.

"Serena!" said Darien coming up behind her and grabbing her wrist.

"What! Let me go," she said.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing, just let me go, I got to go to my room and lay down," she said trying to remove her wrist.

"Fuck Serena, what's the deal? You were fine a few minutes ago," he said.

"You never give up do you?" she asked.

"Like you ever do," he said looking at her with a meaningful glance. "Now are you going to tell me or what?"

"Or what?" she said.

He pushed her back against the wall as his eyes turned a soft gold.

"Tell me Serena," he said. "Something is bothering you."

"That's the song he had on while fucking the red headed bitch that he's dancing with on that damn stage," she said as she disappeared. But she didn't disappear fast enough for him not to see the tear glide down her face.

"Fucking bastard," he mumbled to his self.

* * *

Darien disappeared to the training room; he changed his gear to black sweats and a black t-shirt. He began his training with a few stretches to ease his muscles just as well as his peace of mind. He stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. 

"So are you going to train with me?" asked Darien to the figure that stood directly in front of him.

"Very good Darien," said Artemis. "Yeah I think I'll train with, been training nothing but girl's can be tiring sometimes."

Artemis stood in the same outfit, as Darien's except his was white. Artemis stood in a fight stance. Within his hand was a sword of a clear metal. The handle was white and made specifically for his hands. Darien snapped his fingers 3 times and his staff appeared. He held the staff in his right hand and the bottom.

"Sword," he said, and the staff changed form.

The sword had a gold handle while the sharp part was made of the same clear metal as Artemis's. There was a red rose on the handle, which Darien's fingers partially covering it.

"Alright you ready?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Darien holding up the sword.

They began their training, clashing their swords and moving with skill and practiced speed across the floor. The sword never came in contact with flesh, they made sure of that on both sides.

"Not bad," said Artemis as his sword had been knocked on the ground.

"It took a lot of practice to master the skill, but I got it," Darien said as he bent down and picked up the sword.

"I bet you it did," said Artemis.

"Well I'm done for the night, I'm going to bed," said Darien.

"Yeah I think I'll do the same," said Artemis.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Neptune castle. Everything was absolutely silent except the sound of water from the many fountains and waterfalls. You would expect such a grand castle to be so quiet, but this one was. It was so quiet no one even knew that dark clouds were beginning to settle, which never happened on this tranquil planet. The only one who knew was the gem holders who stood on the high tower and watched the clouds come in. 

Michiru was looking through her sacred mirror as the clouds rolled in silently seeming to cover her whole kingdom.

"Why can't we stay?" asked Haruka who was anticipating for a fight in which she knew was going to happen.

"Because this is not our battle," said Setsuna as she watched the clouds get darker, blacker and more threatening.

"We don't never get to have no fun," says Haruka with a pout on her face. "Always got to stick back and watch our younger counterparts handle the fun stuff, that's not fair."

"Inner galaxy princess's, dearest crystal holders, we wish the best of luck," said Hotaru holding up her staff.

The woman stood tall and bowed their heads as they vanished.

"Dear friend I see you have come like a thief in the night," said Mattalia as she stood on her balcony. " I see you have come to make things just a little more interesting. Now this is a little more of my taste."

The dark holders stood behind their mistress and watched as like raindrops soldiers fell from the sky and land like little earthquakes.

* * *

**Oh snaps! What the hell am I doing? What the hell has just happened? Well thatz for me to know and for you to find out. So that'z it for the moment, but don't trip I gotchu. I'm not going to leave you hanging even if the suspense is good for you. Leave those good reviews for me, and much love and joy to ya, alwayz!**

**Adios!**

**MizzDL signing out!**


	19. Like a thief in the Night

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 18- The Thief in the Night**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

_Memory_

Chapter 18

"Dear friend I see you have come like a thief in the night," said Mattalia as she stood on her balcony. " I see you have come to make things just a little more interesting. Now this is a little more of my taste."

The dark holders stood behind their mistress and watched as like raindrops soldiers fell from the sky and land like little earthquakes.

A dark figure sat floating in the air with a clear globe looking at it with a sinister smile on his face. He wore a dark purple robe with the hood covering his features.

"The time has finally come for me to take what is mine," said a masculine voice.

"I hope you're planning to share," said Mattalia appearing in front of him

"Maybe," said the man looking into the clear globe as the scene on Neptune unfolded.

"Well Wiseman, you won't be able to get what you want unless you get help from my followers," said Mattalia.

"How do you know that?" asked Wiseman.

"Would I ever lie to you?" asked Mattalia to his question.

"That would usually depend on the circumstances," he said.

"Well please do believe, after all these many years, you can still count on me," she said.

"You better not double cross me," said Wiseman.

He looked up from his clear globe for the first time and smiled.

* * *

Serena laid on the four poster bed tossing and turning. Her hair was going every which way as she tried to get some sleep, but it just wasn't happening for her, something just wasn't right about this night, it was eery, and disturbing. Sitting up, she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was dressed in a pajama short set that was black silk that was a total contrast to the pink and white sheets. She yawned widely just as a few more earthquakes happened, rocking the bed slightly.

"Who ever said that earthquakes are more frequent in California was a danm lie," she mumbled. "This is fucking rediculous."

She stood up and went to the window, she pulled back the curtain and looked outside in the dark night. The scene outside was distubringly familiar to her, she had seen it once; she had seen it one dreadful night many years ago.

* * *

"_Darling come back to bed," came a voice from behind her._

_Serena turned around her long blonde hair flowing freely sweeping about her as she was dressed in a white silk night gown that flowed to the ground. Endymion sat in the bed his bronze and well defined chest bare for only her eyes to see._

"_But love, something is going on outside," said Serenity her voice soft and melodious._

"It's probably nothing, probably a storm or something rolling in," said Endymion has he got out of the bed and stood up behind her. His warmth enveloping her like a cloak as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck tenderly.

"_It doesn't look like nothing," said Serenity pulling back the curtain so he could see for himself. "Besides when have you know the moon to ever get dark."_

_She felt his whole body stiffen up. His aura changed from calm and nonchalant to protective and cautious._

"_Darling come now, I must take you to your mother, at once," said Endymion pulling her away from the window._

"_But you said it was probably nothing," said Serenity in protest._

"_I thought it was nothing, but now I'm not so sure," he said picking up his sword and a shirt as they made their way to the door._

* * *

Serena blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the images that came after Endymion left, but she knew it was useless as the last moments began in slow motion.

* * *

_"Mother what is going on?" Serenity was hysterical, they were locked in a sacred room that had only window._

_"We're being attacked," said the Queen, who for the first time looked tired, instead of young._

"_By whom," said Serenity._

"_Rebels," said Queen Serenity, just as the whole castle shook._

"_Mother! Since when have the rebels ever been powerful to try and take over the whole kingdom," asked Serenity, eying her mother._

"_They have received power from a person of my distant past," said Queen Serenity._

_Time passed as they sat in silence._

"_Mother I have one last question," said Serenity with a look of solemn sincerity._

"_What is it darling?" asked Queen Serenity looking at her daughter._

"_Will we make it through the night?" asked Serenity._

_The Queen said nothing as she stood and walked over to the center of the room all you could hear was the clicking of her heels as she walked slowly. In the center of the room on the floor was a diamond shaped into the marble floor. The Queen raised her hands into the air slowly almost as if slow motion. _

"_This a time that I must summon all my power, and all my strength for all these demons I must defeat. I must summon all my love for this kingdom to give up this peaceful time and give it it's freedom. By the power of love and friendship, I call upon my crystal, for this will be the last time that I will be able," said the Queen._

_Serenity's eyes widened as a forcefield seemed to surround her mother. Tears seem to slip from her eyes for she knew what her mother was about to do. She stood silently and watched her mother. An invisible force seemed to knock her down as she felt all her soldiers, her friends and her love and everything they fought for slip away. They seemed to surround her as she laid on the ground looking at the ceiling._

"_No!" Serenity screamed, then slowly she felt her life beginning to slip away as well._

_Queen Serenity spoke softly, "My daughter, her love, her friends, her soldiers, peace may only be for a short time but take advantage. The only thing I will send with you is my love and the bonds of friendship that will never break."_

_The silver crystal in her hand glowed brightly one last time as it shattered into a million pieces and disappearing from sight. Queen Serenity faded to nothing as her castle fell down in a million piecesaround her like the crystal._

* * *

Serena wiped away the tears that slipped from her eyes.

"Fucking bastard, ain't getting away with that shit again. I promise that," said Serena as her eyes turned silver.

"You know I always wanted to see you in pajama's like that," came a dark voice from behind her.

"To damn bad for you then huh?" said Serena as she turned around and her clothes changed to some loose fitting white pants and a tank top.

"Believe me it's never bad with me," said Diamond with a sinister grin on his face.

"I beg to differ," said Serena. "Even looking at you turns me off."

"You're saying that now, but please believe you won't always have that perception of me," he said.

"Don't think so highly of yourself," said Serena. "Your ego is already bigger than your other parts as it is."

Before she could attack he disappeared to leave in his place 3 black almost ninja like figures. Their faces were hooded from view, their cloaks hung long like dark shadows.

She raised an articulate eyebrow and winked at them as she sunk through the ground only to end up in the dining room area.

"All this time, my room was over this and I never knew… damn," said Serena.

She ran and jumped off the table, landing on the ground on one knee she put her hands together. Her breaths were calm almost silent, as she breathed deeply.

"There is the moon, stars and the silver ribbons I'm calling upon the power of the Moon Prism." A light engulfed her, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

She stood up fully clothes in her sailor soldiers uniform. Just as she was about to walk out the ninja's showed up.

"Took you guys long enough," said Serena. "You must have taken the long way around."

Like whispers of the wind they began to attack from different directions. Slowly Serena floated into the air and with skills of a master she took them down one by one with numerous kicks and punches. One flew back against the wall but came back with a deadly scream.

"Oh shut the hell up," she said. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Her tiara did a full circle around the room, she caught it and put it back on her forehead.

"Up there messing with my beauty sleep," mumbled Serena as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Darien walked into Serena's room to find that she wasn't in the room. Before he could turn around and walk out two ninja's appeared and began attacking. He flew against the wall, landing pretty hard. Darien put his head down to pretend that he was down for the count. However, one walked up like he was going to kill him. Darien looked up with a disgusted look on his face as his eyes turned gold.

"You must be outside you're damn mind to walk up on me like that… please believe it won't happen again," said Darien as he swung his hand forward and gold light emitted from it and the ninja's flew through the window from the impact.

Darien walked to the window to see where they landed, but to his utter surprise it was a whole lot more ninja's out there than he could even count.

"Oh hell no," he said running out of the room.

* * *

Serena was still walking down the hall going towards the stairwell.

('Serena where the hell are you?') asked Darien.

('I'm around,') she replied as she walked down the stairway.

('Damnit Serena, where the hell are you?') he asked again, sounding frustrated.

('Damn calm down, I'm on the stairway making my way as far from the kitchen as possible,') she said.

('Why?') asked Darien.

('These dumb ass ninja's came after me, so I gave them a run for their money.') she said.

('What do you mean by that?') he asked.

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes. ('It means that I whipped their asses up and down that damn dining room.')

Darien shook his head.

Serena finally made it to the front door, and swiftly opened the door. She gasped at the sight before her.

There were lines of dark soldiers or ninja's dressed and ready for battle. Their attire consisted of long dark robes with a sword on their hip. Their faces were covered because of the hood on their head but you could see the dark red eyes.

The others came out and gasped as well at the sight before them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," said Raye.

* * *

**I know it'z really short but that'z all I got for right now. I'm going to finish it in about 3 maybe even 4 more chapters. It'z been kind of difficult just to bring you thiz much because of school and everything. College can be fun, but it'z a lot of work. Anywayz keep ya head up!**

**MizzDL signin' up outta here.**

**Laterz!**


	20. Let The Gamez Begin Part I

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 19- Let the Gamez Begin Part I**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Memory**_

Chapter 19

There were lines of dark soldiers or ninja's dressed and ready for battle. Their attire consisted of long dark robes with a sword on their hip. Their faces were covered because of the hood on their head but you could see the dark red eyes.

The others came out and gasped as well at the sight before me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," said Raye.

Slowly the army began to advance on them. Thus, the fighting began. Amy had her sword drawn and was fighting with all her might. She had ninja's coming toward her from both sides.

Taking her sword she said, "Eciwt." (Translation: twice)

The sword split into miniature daggers, she took them and put them in each ninja. Her blood ran cold at that instant. She turned to find standing behind her with blood on her hands, she stood tall with a grin on her face as she held the weapon that had taken Amy's life. Amy's eyes widened at the realization that she was dying.

"I'm sorry princess, I've failed you…again," her words seem to echo across the field.

Amy lay on the ground and looked at the sky as raindrops fell mixing with the tears that left her eyes in quiet release. She closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

_It was the Princess of Mercurys' 20th birthday, and the whole kingdom was practically invited to her birthday party, which would take place in the Mercurean castle. The ballroom was beautiful and decorated beautiful with streamers and balloons of every shade of blue known to man. On every table were vases with the most unique form of flowers, the Mercurean flower. _

"_Darling you have always been a special part of me," said the Queen of Mercury. _

_She was dressed in a beautiful gown of a dark topaz that seemed to bring out the color of her eyes. The gown was long and slim fitting to her frame. The dress was spaghetti strap with silver stones along the top that went into the shape of an upside down triangle. _

"_Thank you mother," said Princess Amelia._

"_You were always very intelligent and maybe just a little bit to smart for your own good… A trait that I believe you took from your father," said the Queen._

"_Mother why are you saying all these things?" asked Amelia looking at her mother. _

"_Because tonight I want to you to know that I have chosen your betrothed," said the Queen._

"_My who?" asked Amelia turning to her mother, her face went from splendidly happy, to serious._

"_Your betrothed, I believe you will like him," she said._

_Amelia couldn't utter a word, she opened and closed her mouth but no words in her over advanced mind could come up with anything to tell her mother. _

"_I'm going to get me something to drink," said Amelia, as she hastily stood up and walked over to the punch bowl._

_Before she could make it over to the bowl, a hand grabbed her gently on the arm. A warm flush of goose bumps seemed to rise up on every inch of her skin. It was nowhere near cold in the seemingly over crowded ballroom. She turned to find her best friend standing there._

"_Zoicite! What are you doing here?" asked Amelia as she practically jumped into his arms. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to see me until Christmas."_

"_Well I couldn't very well miss your birthday, and your mother invited me," said Zoicite his arms wrapped around her back._

"_I wonder why mother didn't tell me that," said Amelia._

"_I told her not to, I wanted it to be a surprise," said Zoicite, as he kissed her on the symbol that lay on her forehead._

_Amelia giggled for the first time that evening._

_Suddenly the whole room went quiet as her mother stood in front of the room._

"_Tonight is the night of my daughter's 18th birthday and who would be proud of that. Eventually I will have to turn my crown over to her, and unbelievably it would be honor to do that right now… but not tonight. I stand before you right now to announce that I have found the betrothed for our beloved princess," said the Queen. "He is the fourth in command for the Earth royal guard and has been a dear friend to my daughter and myself for many years. May I present to you Zoicite, my daughter's fiancé."_

_Amelia's eyes widened as she turned toward Zoicite who had now dropped on one knee before her. His attire had changed from his regular guard uniform to a suit of white with a blue silk shirt. His hair was pulled back into its typical ponytail, but it was slick back to show his face and all its contours of it's splendid beauty._

"_Darling Amelia, I have known you for a many years and have come to love and cherish you like no one else. You are by far the most beautiful and the most intelligent woman I have ever encountered, and I hope to never find another like you unless it is a child of our own making. Right now, I am on my knee before you asking for your hand in marriage, because I am so in love with you that it hurts to be away from you as long as I have. Every time I see you, a smile grace my lips at knowing that you would leap into my arms when you see me, to let me know that you've missed me as much as I've missed you. Princess Amelia would you honor me at becoming my wife, my best friend, and my confidante for the rest of our lives?" he spoke softly but confidently to her as he held a beautiful ring in front of her._

_The ring was silver with a blue stone that looked to be the color of the sea, when you looked closely enough it almost looked as if waves were crashing against the edge of the stone, with the Mercurean symbol within it's depths. On either side were two diamonds, a carat each. _

_Amelia could do anything except look at him and feel tears burn her eyes. He was pledging his love in front of everyone in her kingdom; it was the most heart-warming speech she had ever heard._

"_I don't know what to say," mumbled Amelia as she looked into the eyes of Zoicite. "However I do know what to do."_

_Zoicite's smile was slowly going away, he felt his heart slowly breaking as he staid on his knee in front of his beloved. Before he could speak, Amelia dropped down in front of him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and continued to kiss him._

_When they stopped kissing Amelia looked him in the face her voice was labored, "Now I know what to say…"_

"_And that would be?" he asked his eyes twinkling._

"_I love you Zoicite and yes I would be honored to accept your proposal of marriage," she said._

_Zoicite smiled as he kissed her and stood with her in his arms._

"_Your highness, Princess Amelia has accepted my offer of marriage," said Zoicite as he placed the ring onto the respective finger._

"_Very good, you have my blessings of happiness," said the Queen with a smile on her face._

* * *

Amy's eyes opened and she took a deep startled breath. 

"The deepest memory of the heart was of the night your beloved asked for your hand in marriage?" the voice asked.

"Yes," said Amy as she looked at the crystal.

"Your heart is so pure Amelia, and your mind is so broadened that there is no shadow of a doubt that you are not my holder," said the crystal as it floated above her head. "Mold me, make me, keep me, cherish me, and use me for the work of good Princess Amelia of Mercury."

The light from the crystal washed over her whole body. Everything seemed to almost rewind to the last moment before stabbed her in the back.

Right after the stabbing of the two ninjas, Amy turned around and smiled, "You really are a back stabbing bitch aren't you?"

Amy smiled as the symbol on her forehead glowed, she snapped her fingers and the dagger in disappeared. Her eyes widened at the realization that something was different about Amy. Amy placed her hands together in a prayer like position and they disappeared to a dark room with standing next to her.

Then very slowly Amy began speaking in her native tongue her voice echoing around the room, "You, and , I condemn you to the world beyond. You may never return to this world ever after my reign is over. Your time is up and your powers are stripped, this will be your last and final trip. This said by me, Princess Amelia of the deceased kingdom of Mercury and future Queen."

"This said and done by the future King," said Zachary standing behind Amy, he put his hand on her shoulder as the words of the condemnation were completed.

They disappeared with a their mouth's openfor a scream that never would be heard. Amy turned around to Zachary who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"I love you," he said, holding his hands in front of her.

"I love you to," she said as she put her hands on his and clasped their fingers together.

Starting from the ground up a bright blue light enveloped them, shooting straight into the air.

* * *

Raye held up her bow and arrow shooting firebirds at whichever ninja got close enough. One grabbed her from behind while walked up with a sword in her hands. 

"Can't fight me by myself, you got to have one of these ugly mother fuckers to hold me down," said Raye with a sneer.

"I just got to handle my business the way I need to," she said with a sneer as well.

The ninja behind her held a dagger to her neck.

"You would have someone else do your dirty work for you," said Raye her eyes flaming.

"And yet you still talk a whole lot of crap when you throat is about to be slit," she said as the ninja slit her throat.

Raye's lifeless body lay on the ground not moving, face turned up to the sky as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

_Rayeanne was 20 years old standing in a black dress; she was standing over the grave of her brother, Richard._

"_Oh Richard, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in many years," said Rayeanne as she looked at the grave. "I miss so very much."_

_Richard had died when Rayeanne was only 7 years old. Richard was her fathers' son from a previous marriage. Richard had died at the age of 17 years old, in a riding accident. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The way Richard had ridden the horse that morning; he rode with such skill and power. However that was until something frightened the horse and threw him off, he died instantly. _

"_I remember my first ball Richard, it was your 15th birthday and father said I couldn't go. But you told him that it was your birthday and it wouldn't be perfect without me. You danced every dance with me," Rayeanne smiled. "You didn't care that your dance card had names of every girl there, you told me that I held your heart so you would only dance with me."_

_Rayeanne began to cry silently. She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she turned around to find Jadeite standing there. She threw her arms around his neck and continued to sob into his chest._

"_Oh love, it's alright, please do not cry," he whispered caressing her red locks. _

"_But I miss him so much," she whispered looking into his eyes._

"_I don't think he would want you to cry for him," he said._

"_He's right, I really wouldn't want you to cry for me when I'm already gone," said a voice._

_Rayeanne turned around to find Richard standing there; he was dressed in gown of white. His amethyst eyes so at peace, his black hair in a ponytail. She stepped forward attempting to give him a hug, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to touch him because he was only a spirit._

"_I was wondering when you would come visit me, so that I may speak with you," he said._

"_I'm sorry it took so long," said Rayeanne looking at her brother._

"_I knew you would come when the time was right for you," he said. _

"_It took me a long time I know, but I cried so long for you and wished that you would return. But I knew that if I came before now it would be real, you really wouldn't be there anymore," she said._

"_You know it was not meant for me to be alive. You were supposed to the first and only child between your mother and my father," he said as he looked at his sister. "I was supposed to never have been conceived but by Fate she let be born. She wanted you to have someone to be with you for only a few years after your mother passed away."_

"_That wasn't fair to you, you were only 17years old," said Rayeanne._

"_But it was the best years of my life spending them with you," he said. "The only reason I am here is to tell you that I love you, little sister, even though I am not here physically I will always be there for you. Thanks to Jadeite."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Because of Jadeite I got a chance to live again, but in a different way," Richard said._

_Rayeanne looked at Jadeite and her brother, she finally seen the resemblance between the two. Their eyes were the same. Except Jadeite was his own person and it showed, that even though he held part of her brothers' spirit he was still her soul mate. Rayeanne finally understood as Richard stood next to Jadeite and merged into his body._

**(A/N: No this is not a way of saying that the relationship is actually incest…)**

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked Jadeite._

"_Because it was not meant for me to tell you, it was Richard's place, not mine," he said._

"_So in reality you're my brother?" she asked._

"_No love, in reality I'm your love of eternity, the only thing that belongs to your brother in me is his love that he had for you," he said as he looked into her eyes._

"_I love you Jadeite," she said._

"_I love you to, my darling wife," he said and kissed her on the lips._

* * *

Raye opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She was breathing heavily as she stood up. 

"You would have never expected your most dearest memory was when you found out that your brother would always be with you because your husband gave you that opportunity," said her crystal.

"Yeah, I would have never thought that either. But now yes I do find that to be my most treasured memory next to my wedding day," said Raye with a wistful smile on her face.

"No matter what men and woman might say Princess of Mars, your heart is pure and trustworthy. You are my protector and wielder for eternity," said the crystal. "Take me, make me, change me, use me, and cherish me. Princess Rayeanne of Mars."

Time rewound itself as it went to the part just before Raye's life was taken from her.

"You would have someone else do your dirty work for you," said Raye her eyes flaming.

"And yet you still talk a whole lot of crap when you throat is about to be slit," she said.

"Not this time," said Raye as she waved her hand and everything disappeared except for standing before her with her partner standing next to her

"I the Princess of Mars condemn you to never return, you are bound and chained even after my reign is over," said Raye.

"The future King of Mars put you in binds to never return with power. We say this by the power invested in us," said Jadeite from behind Raye.

Her mouth opened in a scream that was never heard. Raye and Jadeite appeared on the battleground once again, they faced each other and Jadeite put his hands up as Raye placed her hands with his.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you, for the rest of our lives, my princess," he said.

From the ground up a bright red light shot into the air surrounding them and enveloping them into energy of love and power.

* * *

"NO! They're obtaining the crystals," thought Mattalia. "This cannot be happening." 

"I thought you said that I would receive the crystals, that with help of your students that I would get what I want," said Wiseman.

"You will," said Mattalia.

"Do not lie to me wench! I know when the crystals find who they are looking for, and they are not going to your students," said Wiseman.

"These princesses are becoming stronger with the help of their 'lovers,'" he said with disgust.

"We still have a chance," said Mattalia standing up.

"Enlighten me," said Wiseman, his features relaxing.

* * *

**Yeah I think I'm going to end thiz chapter right here. It's a perfect spot don't you think! I have to think of some memories for Lita, Mina and Serena, which will be in the next chapter. Anywayz I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please nothing but GOOD reviews only. I want some feedback on the memories though… what did you guys think? Is it to far fetched or is at should be? Hit me with those comments in the reviews.**

**Queen Asinoe- glad you're liking it! I might start adding stuff like that to all my storiez, since that is the way I speak sometimez.**

**Alright I'm out!**

**Mizz DL**


	21. Let The Gamez Begin Part II

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 20- Let the Gamez Begin Part II**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

Memory 

Chapter 20

_"One of these day's your mother is going to come in here and see you in these kitchens and drag you out," said the Old cook, Maryanne._

_Maryanne was walking around the kitchen pulling ingredients down from the shelf. She wore a long dress with an apron covering her outfit and her long brown hair streaked with silver, was pulled into a bun on the top of her head._

"_Well until then, I'll just sit in here and enjoy your company," said the teenaged girl who sat at the counter. "I've been doing this for many years and they still haven't caught me yet, I've become skilled at this."_

"_My son is coming to visit today," said Maryanne, ignoring the girls' last comment._

"_You have a son, how old is he?" asked the young teenager._

"_He's about your age," Maryanne said mixing the ingredients for a cake. "He's actually 19."_

"_Is he cute?" asked the girl with a grin on her face._

_Maryanne looked at her with a lift of her eyebrow._

"_Princess! Where are you?" a voice rang not to far from the kitchen quarters._

"_I have to go now," said the girl. "I'll see you later Mrs. Maryanne."_

_Maryanne shook her head, "Very well Princess Lalita, I'll see you later."_

_Lalita dashed out of the doors before her handmaid walked into the kitchen. The doors of the kitchen led straight to the royal gardens. Lalita ran down the path until she came to the open grass area, where she twirled around in a circle and fell onto the grass with a giggle of childish mirth. Lalita was 16 years old and loved life as a princess but then sometimes she really didn't feel like going to her lessons that day. Feeling a presence standing and watching her, she held her breath and let it go in low whistle she heard the person fall to the ground with a low 'humph.'_

_Lalita appeared standing just over the boy._

"_Who are you and what are you doing in the royal gardens?" asked Lalita looking at the boy laying on the ground looking up at her. _

_The boy had brown hair that hung just passed his shoulders. He was dressed in black loose fitting pants with a dark green shirt. He stood up slowly and faced the girl who was only about 3 inches shorter than he was._

"_Many apologies I am Nephrite, and I have come to see my mother and she told me the best way to see her is by taking this path," he spoke softly._

"_You are Maryanne's son, are you not?" asked Lalita to the boy._

"_Yes I am," said Nephrite with a nod of his head._

"_Nice to meet you my name is Lalita," she said._

"_Nice to meet you your highness," said Nephrite he bowed at the waist slightly._

_He took her hand into his and lightly kissed it on the palm. Lalita's eyes widened at the butterflies that seemed to appear in her stomach. She had nothing to say for the first time in her 16 years; no one had ever done something so… erotic to her before. He looked up from her hand, his eyes seemed to darken, with an emotion that she never seen before._

"_Princess! I know you're out here you better answer me at once," said her handmaid._

"_You never saw me," said Lalita as she disappeared._

_Nephrite appeared in the same place as she._

"_Why did you follow me I thought you were going to see your mother?" said Lalita as she looked at the young man._

"_I'll see her later," he said._

"_Why did you follow me?" she asked._

"_Because I couldn't help it," he said._

_She rolled her eyes, "You couldn't help following me?"_

"_No that's not what I meant," he said._

"_Then explain yourself, please," she said feeling a sudden feeling of impatience._

"_Forgive me," he said as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips._

_It was her first kiss and she really didn't know what to do. Nephrite took her hands and placed them around his neck and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. He took things very slow started by just placing small delicate kisses to her lips, but the more he did that more she tried to keep his lips there to deepen the kiss. Eventually he let his desire loose just a little bit and opened his mouth to her lips, his tongue ran lightly against the seem of her closed lips which she obliged by opening her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips and he pulled away slightly._

"_We're going to have to do that again sometime," he said._

"_I barely even know you," she said stepping back, not really believing she shared her first kiss with a man she barely even knew. _

"_I beg to differ," he said._

"_Why do you say that?" she asked._

"_Because for some strange reason I feel as if I've known you all my life," he said._

* * *

Lita stood up with her fist raised waiting for an attack that never came.

"Always on alert no matter the circumstances, I see," said the crystal. "There is no doubt that you aren't my holder."

"Meeting Nephrite was my most deepest treasured memory," she said as she looked at her crystal.

"I know, how did it feel to relive that?" asked the crystal.

"I felt as if I was 16 all over again," said Lita. "Falling in love, was wonderful, especially since it was with my soul mate."

The crystal said nothing as it went above Lita's head.

"Princess Lalita of Jupiter, I want you to make me, shape me, use me and cherish me for eternity," said the crystal. "These are things I ask of only you."

For the third time that nighttime had did a backward track to the time before death. Lita stood in the field and ran up the wall and did a back flip to have her standing behind the three ninjas that chased her toward the wall. She looked at them and pointed three fingers and them and thunder struck them where they stood making them collapse onto the floor.

"Trying to come up from the ground, you think you slick," said Lita grabbing Alexandra's hand, pulling her up from the ground, and tossing her onto her back.

"How did you know that I was down there?" she asked her eyes narrowed

"The same way I knew that you were not ever goin' to try that shit again," said Lita.

"So what you trying to say?" she asked.

Nephrite appeared next to her and held her hand as she spoke, "I am Lalita the princess of Jupiter and I hereby sentence you to never return this world or time in which you have caused chaos. This world is no longer yours to try to manipulate, therefore you are stay away from this I hereby say unto thee," said Lita

"And it shall be done," said Nick.

* * *

_Minako giggled as she ran through the trees to the Lake of Forbidden Love and jumped in fully clothed. She sunk under the water and then she came up for air still laughing especially when Malachite grabbed her from behind._

"_You know darling your mother is going to have a royal fit once she sees what you have done to this lovely gown," said Malachite as he turned her around._

_He wore no shirt and the water trickled down his chest; she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_She had a grin on her face, "It'll be alright, dear husband, I'll just say it was your fault."_

"_She isn't going to believe you, cause you have done this once before, my lovely wife."_

"_Well then I might as well make this a little interesting," said Minako._

_She eased back from his embrace and began taking off the materials of the dressed that cover her frame._

_Malachite watched with male appreciation has she undressed all the way to her chemise._

"_That's a whole lot better don't you think?" said Minako with a seductive grin on her face._

_Malachite groaned deep in his throat as she came toward him slowly and fluidly like the water._

"_Does that mean yes," she nipped his bottom lip. "Or No." she said taking his bottom lip into her mouth and gently biting it softly._

"_Yes," he said as he brought his lips on hers and kissed her deeply._

_They sunk underneath the water still kissing each other and holding each other close. They came up for air, breath heavy and labored. Clasping her hand, Malachite walked to the edge of the lake and laid her down on the grass._

(**DANGER: The rating is now officially M, proceed with caution. You do NOT have to read this next scene if you don't want to. The rest of the italics will be this particular scene, then it's back to regular print…)**

_Following suit, he gently laid on top of her, his hard frame practically melting against hers as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere on her skin making her gasp in between their hot kisses. His fingers found the edge of chemise and began slowly, torturously bringing it up to uncover her body. His lips left hers and made a heated trail down her neck to the top of her breast._

_Minako moaned in anticipation of the things he would do to her. He didn't disappoint her as took the right cream colored breast into his mouth. He took his time with the tip, paying attention to it with his tongue. Minako's hands were going through his hair as the pleasurable hot flames went through her body. Then he kissed his way over to the left breast, paying the same attention to it as he did the right. Slowly he kissed his way back to her lips where her tongue invaded his mouth. Her hands were on his neck keeping him there for her exploration of his mouth._

_He sat up and got rid of the rest of her clothes and his and continued to pay homage to her body. There wasn't a place that he hadn't kissed or paid intimate attention to as night fell upon them. He slid up her body and he put his manhood at the entrance of her body. Slowly he slid it in and she moaned her appreciation for his invasion of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist the dance started slow and deep._

_Her hair was sticking to her forehead as he continued the steady rhythm of their dance. Minako screamed as they both climaxed at the same time. Her eyes glowed gold, like the symbol that showed on her forehead. Even when her screaming had ceased her symbol still glowed on her forehead. Malachite moved to the side of her and noticed that there was a glow coming from her stomach. He sat up and noticed that the Venusean symbol was on her stomach._

_"You do know what that means don't you?" asked Minako her face calm and relaxed._

_"Maybe, but to tell me anyway? I want to hear you say it," he said resting his hand on her stomach._

_"I am now with child, your future daughter," said Minako._

_"Oh darling Minako, I love you so much," said Malachite as he bent down and placed a kiss on her stomach and her forehead then her lips._

_"I love you to," she said, as she wrapped her arms around her husband._

* * *

Mina wiped the tears from her eyes as she caught her breath. Her baby was never born because a month later was the fight that took all their lives.

"I know you miss your unborn baby, but she will be with you again," said the knowledgeable crystal.

"I know that," said Mina.

"Mina I am now your crystal," said the crystal. "For you are the goddess of love and you will shape me, make me, and cherish me for eternity."

Mina nodded as the crystal's power enveloped her.

Pluto rewinded time for the last time that night. Mina kicked the ninja who was holding her down under the water and then she swam to the top of the water and broke through the surface breathing deeply.

"Crazy son of bitch up there tried to drown me," mumbled Mina. "I got something for that ass."

Mina glowed and dried herself. She swung her chain around and it latched onto Colista's arm. She swung her to the ground. Ryan appeared battered and bruised but tried to stand.

"Getting back up will do nothing for you. So you might as well stay right there," came Malachite's cold voice.

"You are banished from this day forth, you are to never return even after my reign is done. This said by the future Queen and Goddess of Love and Venus," said Mina.

"And done by the future king," said Malachite as the two looked at the sky as it opened up and sucked them into the darkened abyss.

Malachite feeling her emotions pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We'll have our baby girl when destiny says so, until then we will love each other now and forever unconditionally," he said softly against her lips.

"Oh Malachite you just don't know how much I love you," said Mina.

"About as much you love me," he said raising his hands. "I love you more than my life itself."

Clasping their hands together, the orange light of power shot into the air. The whole planet seemed to shake as the fourth power crystal had been combined, completing one of the last stages for completing such a powerful sequence.

* * *

Darien and Serena were fighting side-by-side taking down as many ninjas as they could, waiting for the appearance of Beryl and Diamond. They were becoming exhausted especially since they weren't really receiving any help from their friends because of the crystal and it's power.

"Well that just leaves you two," said Wiseman. "So how are you going to get your crystals without dying?"

"Because we don't plan on killing you," said Mattalia with a sinister smile on her face.

Darien and Serena looked at Wiseman and Mattalia, with Beryl and Diamond standing not to far from them.

* * *

**Soooooo, ya know I'm goin to end it right here. It's such a perfect spot! Leave me good reviews people. NO FLAMEZ!**

**Queen Asinoe- Yeah I had changed the age and didn't look to see if I put 18 anywhere else thanx for catching that. **

**I'm outta here, got another chapter to write for It's Never Over and this othernew story that I'm working on.**

**MizzDL, signing out!**


	22. Not a Pattern

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 21- Not a Pattern**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

**_Memory_ **

Chapter 21

Darien and Serena were fighting side-by-side taking down as many ninjas as they could, waiting for the appearance of Beryl and Diamond. They were becoming exhausted especially since they weren't really receiving any help from their friends because of the crystal and it's power.

"Well that just leaves you two," said Wiseman. "So how are you going to get your crystals without dying?"

"Because we don't plan on killing you," said Mattalia with a sinister smile on her face.

Darien and Serena looked at Wiseman and Mattalia, with Beryl and Diamond standing not to far from them.

* * *

_The large oak doors stood closed as Serenity stood before them; a few feet back so they could open for her entrance. There was a large moon symbol engraved on the door and two uniformed guards stood in front of it dressed formally in navy blue armor that was outlined in silver. _

"_Ready Princess?" asked the guard on the right._

"_Yes," came Serenity's meek reply._

_Both doors opened as the wedding march began. Her dress was white halter dress was articulately beaded along the top in gold; the train was long as it followed her slow measured steps. Golden specks were scattered along the train making it glimmer in the light of the glass paned ceilings. Under her breast, the gold specks went down to the bottom of the dress making an arch, the design in the front look even more enchanting to the eye. Her hair taken down from its royal style and was put up in a French roll, with curls everywhere framing her face. On her head was a gold tiara that had diamonds along the front. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a single gold-crusted diamond. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of red roses, with one white rose in the middle in full bloom; they were delivered to her quarters from her husband to be. _

_Her husband to be stood at the alter next to the minister, with his generals on one side and the inner galaxy princess on the other side. Everyone was smiling as she made her way slowly to the alter. Prince Endymion wore his black armor with a gold crown upon his head._

_Serenity placed her hand in his outreached hand; he kissed her hand softly and turned toward the minister. The rings were gold with the symbol of the moon and earth intertwined together with diamonds around it. _

"_You may now kiss the bride," said the minister after the I do's were said._

_Endymion bent down and kissed Serenity softly on the lips, the kiss lingering with promises._

_He was a breath away from her lips and he whispered, "I love you Serenity."_

"_I love you to darling," she said as she put her hand on his cheek._

_Later that night Serenity and Endymion went to earth for their honeymoon getaway. An island, which was named Barbados, would be the place where their honeymoon would take place. When they arrived to the island, a large mansion-like structure was about a half a mile from the sea. It was beautiful with its all white stone and pillars, which were stationed in the front near the large oak doors. _

_Serenity and Endymion walked to the entrance of mansion holding hands. The doors were opened by a butler, turning Endymion scooped Serenity up into his arms and carried his giggling bride into the mansion and up the stairs._

"_Endy, darling put me down I am very well capable of walking," said Serenity in protest._

"_I know what you are capable of doing, love, but I want to show you the bedroom," same Endymion's reply, as he grinned mischievously._

"_Endymion!" said Serenity with her cheeks flushing at the implementation._

_She put her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Softly she closed her eyes and placed a small kiss on his neck._

"_Darling can you open the door please?" asked Endymion._

_Serenity removed her arm and gave a short wave and the door opened for them. Endymion walked in and kicked the door shut and gently laid Serenity down on the bed._

(**DANGER! Ya'll should already know what happens on a honeymoon.)**

_Endymion kissed her lips softly and slowly kissed her jaw and neck in a chain of little kisses._

"_Endymion I need to go change," breathed Serenity._

"_Are you sure you want to do that now?" asked Endymion removing the strap from her evening dress and kissing her shoulder._

"_Of course," she said. "It is something I think you would enjoy."_

_Endymion lifted an eyebrow, "Really?" _

"_Yes I think you will be quite please with the attire in which I want to change into," she said undoing a few buttons on his shirt._

"_Very well, I'll wait for you out here," he said rolling away as she left him on the bed._

_He lay on the bed for a good ten minutes waiting for his bride to walk out of the bathroom. He took his shirt off and laid it on the back of the chair. _

_Finally, Serenity walked out of the bathroom dressed in a short black spaghetti strapped gown that came just above her knees. The gown showed a teasing glance of her breast with lace going along it. He couldn't breathe as he looked at her walk toward him with her hair flowing down her back in silver-blonde waves._

"_Come here my darling wife," said Endymion his voice low and husky._

_Without saying a word she walked up to him, he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her middle. She ran her fingers through his dark locks as he turned his head and placed a kiss on her tummy._

"_I want you," whispered Endymion._

"_I am yours to have," came Serenity's reply as she placed her hands on the side of his face and raised it so that she could kiss him._

_She kissed him deeply, they tongues mated together as Endymion leaned back against the bed bringing her with him. His hands were slowly moving along her skin, grazing gently creating fire in her veins. He put his hands on her shoulder and slowly moved the straps of the gown. He slowly flipped them over sat that she was on her back. He took his time getting rid of the gown and kissing any skin that he could. He tossed the gown onto the floor and got up to get rid of his pants._

_It took him a moment as he looked at his bride on the bed with her kiss-swollen lips and body that was uncovered for his eyes-only. He slowly took off his pants to show that he was fully ready for the next event. Slowly Endymion crawled up Serenity's body kissing numerous places all the way up. His hand found her most intimate region and touched her lightly. Then slowly he entered one finger into her, she gasped at the invasion. Slowly Endymion started a rhythm bringing her to the place she wanted to go._

_As he still kept the rhythm with his hand, he moved his mouth to her breast and gently sucked on it. Her body arched from all the pleasure that seemed to consume her at one time. His tongue circle her nipple until it was hard as a pebble, he applied the same attention to the other breast. Serenity was panting and pleading for him to stop the torture, to give her what she wanted._

"_Please Endy, I'm almost there," she said her voice a harsh whisper._

"_I know," he said kissing her lips just as she came._

_She arched like a bow as she moaned into his mouth. Endymion then placed his manhood at the entrance of her body and slowly entered her. He held still trying not to go to fast for their first time. _

"_Love, forgive me," he whispered against her lips and thrust forward quickly._

_Serenity closed her eyes, as the pain seemed to tear her body apart, tears began to slip from her eyes._

"_Darling would you like me to stop?" he asked not moving._

"_No," came the soft whisper._

"_Are you sure?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the crescent moon on her forward._

_She only nodded as she bit her bottom lip. Slowly he began to move in and out of her, turning the sudden pain into immediate please. Endymion's head was on her shoulder as he placed soft kisses there and her neck. She moaned softly at the soft caresses. Before she knew it, she fell off the cliff of pleasure that she never knew she was on. She screamed her release, and her body shook with the aftermath as the crescent on her forehead glowed softly. Not long after she felt another coming and she mellowed in it as Endymion's thrusts became more urgent and demanding. At the same time her peak it, his climax was there as well. He groaned next to her ear._

_Serenity ran her fingers through Endymion's hair as he laid heavily on her trying to catch his breath._

"_Words could never express how much I love you," said Serenity softly._

"_Well we can try this again in a little while and it'll be a start," he whispered as he removed her sweat slick hair out of her face._

"_Bad, very bad," was all that Serenity could say as sleep came over her._

"_I love you too," said Endymion as he wrapped his arms around his love and they fell asleep._

* * *

Mattalia and Wiseman looked in amazement as Darien and Serena stood there, with their eyes blank. Their eyes were dilated and one solid color either silver or gold. They did not move just stood there looking at them blankly. Wiseman began to notice that a soft glow was beginning to overtake their bodies, before he could comment the planet began to shake dangerously. 

"Get rid of them," said Mattalia as she and Wiseman disappeared.

Beryl and Diamond made a run toward the couple. Before they even made it three feet Darien and Serena, had their hands up and silver and gold energy emitted from their hands destroying them on the spot.

Mattalia and Wiseman appeared once again and not very happy with the events that were going on. They had no more help. The ninja's were practically useless and the others had been sent to the unknown and to never return.

"I guess we have to handle this the hard way," said Mattalia as her skin began to peel and fall to the ground. Piece by piece her skin fell to the ground in a soundless heap.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love me? I bet you guys are wondering what the heck iz she doing? Well I got to make the ending interesting and since it's right around the corner why not start now.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! GOOD COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ONLY! NO FLAMEZ!**

**Queen Asinoe- thanks for catching that. Holla!**

**Alright I'm done, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

**MizzDL signing out!**


	23. Paybackz a Bytch

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Chapter 22- Paybackz a Bytch**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

**_Memory_**

Chapter 22

"I guess we have to handle this the hard way," said Mattalia as her skin began to peel and fall to the ground. Piece by piece her skin fell to the ground in a soundless heap.

She was a shadow, an entity of the dark power that she had consumed over the many years of her existence. Serena and Darien had moderately turned back to normal, had watched Mattalia's sudden transformation, and was not impressed. With a roar of power, Mattalia flew at them.

"Man get the fuck back," said Serena with a wave of her hand to stop Mattalia dead in her tracks.

Serena waved her hand back and forth and Mattalia hit the ground. Slowly Mattalia stood up and walked or floated to Wiseman, and joined her body with his. Wiseman's purple robe floated about him as the dark energy surrounded him.

"This is nice," said Wiseman with a sinister look on his face.

Wiseman held the crystal ball and black energy came from it knocking Serena into Darien.

"Damn that hurt," mumbled Darien.

"Are you alright love?" asked Serena turning to him.

"Yeah," said Darien brushed a kiss to her neck.

They stood up just before Wiseman threw his next attack. They jumped high into the air over the blast. They landed on their feet looking at Wiseman, as he seemed to grow before them.

Serena closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she felt the presence of her friends around her. She felt the lightest touch on her lips, opening her eyes she looked into the eyes of her first and only love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her love of over a thousand years. He felt the rush of energy go back and forth between them. The four rainbow colored sources came at them and enveloped them.

"I love you," said Serena as she stepped back and let the energies of her friends surround her.

"I love you too, now let's handle this," said Darien as his whole image changed to his prince form.

He placed the staff on the ground, raised his hands, and began to write imaginary symbols. The more he wrote the more the staff glowed. Finally he was done and he looked up his eyes glowing, he picked up the staff and swung it around in a circle. The crystal within him came forth and floated to the staff to be placed on it.

"Enibmoc," he said softly and the other part of the crystal appeared and combined with it's other half. (Translation: Combine)

Serena was standing there as all her friends energy flowed through her veins, she put her hands out and the silver crystal appeared in her hands. Her whole attire changed to a long white dress that fell around her in cascades. A crescent moon appeared on her head as a small gold chain came from it.

"You ready?" asked Endymion holding his hand for her.

"Yes," she said as she placed her hands in his.

Wiseman had grown to a very overbearing size but that wouldn't stop them from defeating him.

"MOON STAR CRYSTAL POWER!"

"GOLDEN STAR POWER!"

"Tel ruo srewop etinu!" Everyone's voice echoed. (Translation: Let our powers unite)

The scouts and generals stood behind them letting their powers unite with them. The blast was strong and had a purpose as it went forth and blasted Wiseman into oblivion. He was gone finally.

Everyone passed out on the ground.

* * *

The next week the girl's were reminiscing about the events of the night that Mattalia and Wiseman were destroyed with Luna and Artemis, who had mysteriously disappeared during all that happened. They were all sitting around in Serena's living room.

"So yeah Mattalia turned out to be some shadow like creature," said Serena as she sat back in a chair filing her nails.

"She was just a being of dark energy," said Artemis. "She was human a long time but let the power consume her. But to make it on earth you have to be human, or an animal."

"I don't know why she didn't just walk around like that, she looked a whole lot better that way," said Serena.

"Serena!" said Amy trying not to smile at the bluntness her friend had just explained.

"What! Shyt I was just sayin she looked better when she was just a shadow, then she was as human," said Serena shrugging.

"Serena that is so mean," said Mina trying not smile.

"Why are we even talking about this, they're both gone," said Raye.

"Yeah but they learned the best lesson of all," said Serena.

"Never try to get something that doesn't belong to you," said Lita with a hopeful tone.

"Hell nah," said Serena. "They just found out that payback's a bytch."

Everyone threw a pillow at Serena.

"You see why we need to cut off her cable," said Raye.

"Ya'll better not go no where near my damn television," mumbled Serena.

"Is that a threat?" asked a voice from the door.

"Hell yeah, you got a problem with it," said Serena turning toward Darien who stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Depends on the punishment," said Darien.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they disappeared, leaving them alone.

"I got your punishment," said Serena walking up to him.

"Why do I like the sound of that?" he asked.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because you have naughty thoughts running up and down in that head of yours," said Serena as she pecked his lips.

"So do you," he said as he nibbled her bottom lip.

"I know," said Serena running her hand along his cheek, the diamond ring on her finger glistening.

"So what should we do now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do," she said.

"It involves the bedroom," he said.

"I know it does," she said.

Serena smiled and kissed him again.

"So when is our wedding?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"BS, I need more time than that," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked turning them around and pressing her against the wall.

"No," she breathed. (I'm never sure when you do stuff like that)

"Let's get married next month," he said whispering into her ear.

"I could do that," she said.

"I know," he said.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

**Guess what? **

**Thiz iz the end, I'm done with thiz story… maybe I'll put an epilogue . But I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it, it was worth it. Well I'll see ya in the other stories.**

**Holla!**

**MizzDL, signing outfa sho!**


	24. EpilogueNew Generation

**Title: The Star Crystalz **

**Epilogue- A New Generation**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: For a little bit of this and little bit of that… some slang, some bad language, and some _stuff_.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

**_Memory_**

Epilogue

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister to the couple standing before him. "You may now kiss the bride."

Darien turned to Serena standing next to him, a veil shadowing her face from his view. With deliberate slowness he lifted the veil from her face, her eyes held unshed tears and a smile. He placed his hand on the bottom of her chin and lifted her face, he lowered his face to hers.

"I love you," he said softly inches from her lips, and then he kissed her.

Everyone in attendance applauded for the new husband and wife at the alter.

"Heaven has never tasted sweeter," he said with a smile as he kissed her again.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that, ya'll need to get up out of here, this place needs to stay holy," said Raye tapping Serena on her shoulder as Malachite lightly nudged Darien in his back.

* * *

Time Stopped…

Elysion had never seen night for it had always been a very bright and vibrant place. However, for the circumstances of this day and time the sun and moon were in the same place and at the same time.

Helios stood up his robes flowing around him like a cape of masculinity and peace. He walked slowly with near steps of determination to the middle of the throne room where he stood and waited.

"Are you ready?" asked Pluto appearing before him dressed in her senshi attire.

"A question dear Pluto, filled with an answer and a question that not even I or you can answer," he said his voice haughty with mystery.

"You only speak of philosophies and dreams of confused minds," said Pluto.

"Very good," said Helios, as he retrieved a book from his robes.

Pluto snapped her fingers and waved her hand over her empty hand where a book appeared.

The moon and sun were still standing still next to each other in the sky as if waiting for the ceremony to begin. The symbols of night and day were ready for an eclipse that has never happened in the mystical place of Elysion before.

A marble mantle came up from the ground slowly in between Pluto and Helios. They placed each book down on the mantle like the sun and moon in the sky.

"El Libro de Estrellas… The Book of Stars," said Pluto in the native tongue of lunarion.

"Beyond the stars," said Helios as the symbols on both books shined brightly.

At the same time the sun and moon eclipsed bringing the books together in unison. When the eclipse of the sun and moon were done, on the table was a bright star.

"Now you know what you must do, Helios," Pluto said looking up just as Helios transformation into Pegasus had been completed.

The enchanting creature nodded at the question. Placing the tip of his golden horn to the star it disappeared. Pegasus began to run his eyes ablaze with liquid silver and gold. He soared into the sky into the starry galaxy beyond where he had to leave it.

The legend of the star crystalz must always start with one star alone in the galaxy. So that it may have time to prepare for the next generation of holders.

**SOOOOOO, I'm done. It took me a minute to get this out because my computer was non existent until now. So yeah, I hope you liked the story because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Laterz… on to Dancing Flamez… it might just get a lil interesting.**

**Mizz DL**


End file.
